


The Human Aspect

by slingading



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingading/pseuds/slingading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt :"You must!" Herobrine says forcefully, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "I have no other option. The Overworld will surely burn if I face the dragon and fail, but I can't abandon Steve and Notch to its mercy. I won't!" He's angered at the helplessness he can't stop feeling, and by Alex's unwillingness to help her family. "I'd rather lose the Overworld than leave them!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it!" Alex shouts back, standing up as well and pointing an accusatory finger at Herobrine. "But you can't just expect me to agree right away! I didn't even know any of this was happening until a few minutes ago! And I don't think I can do it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Life Anew

**Author's Note:**

> **Yeah so...no new Basics because I've been think this thing up. I've got a majority of it typed out, each chapter just needs a little bit of rewriting. With this I wanted to have it pretty much done but I'd thought I'd throw the first chapter out anyway.**
> 
> **I do have some ideas for starting The Basics up again and might get a chapter out soon.**
> 
> **I hope everyone enjoys!**

Not for the first time, he finds himself questioning:  _"Why did it have to be a desert?"_

With the heat of the sun bearing down on him, Steve hurries to Sand Haven, the village he sorta kinda lives in but not really. It's more like he lives there in spirit, since his actual house is about a thirty minute trek across the hot and sandy desert biome to the edge of a forest biome, where there are plenty of trees for wood. As a miner, wood is pretty important to him.

But Sand Haven had been his first home and so he makes an effort to visit them regularly. Usually every morning does the trick, sometimes more if he needs supplies in a hurry.

Today is like most days. Though the sun has only just risen, already he feels like he's being cooked alive in his boots. The bag on his back feels extra heavy and he can already tell his shirt's going to be soaked through with sweat if he doesn't get out of this heat.

Luckily the village comes into view shortly, and he hurries his pace in eagerness, both to see the villagers, who are like family to him, and to find some shade before he bursts into flames.

He sighs as he finally makes it under cover, using the awning from the blacksmith's shop to shield himself from that deadly sun. He swings his bag forward and pulls out a water bottle, watching the people of Sand Haven start their days.

When he feels like he's recuperated enough, he makes his way to the cleric's house. Everyone greets him as he passes, and he them, happy to see those he considers close friends and family. After all, they're all he's ever known.

The cleric, Jacob, is not at his house, as Jacob's grandson James tells him when he answers the door. He's at the "potion place," as young James so eloquently puts it. Steve thanks him and heads there instead.

When he knocks on the door to the apothecary's house, Jacob opens it and smiles widely at him, though Steve can see an underlying sense of stress to his features.

"Ah, Steve! What great timing, come in come in," Jacob urges, leading him through the house until they come to what looks like a storage room. Several chests are lined against the walls, and potions sit brewing in their stands. An elderly woman is looking through a chest, disapproval heavy on her wrinkled face. Jacob clears his throat for her attention.

The potion master and the village's resident apothecary, who's name is Bethany, glances between them before her gaze settles on Steve. Her expression relaxes. "Speak of the devil, eh Jacob?"

"Indeed," Jacob replies, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder and turning to him. "Beth and I were just talking about you."

"Were you now," Steve says, observing their odd behavior. They seem more anxious than normal and are clearly hiding something. "Just say what you want to say."

"Very sharp you are Steven, that's some gift," Jacob says. He glances over at Beth, who waves a hand at them. "Very well then, I'll say it plainly. We're running out of Nether wart."

The implications of this pass over Steve's head entirely. "And this is bad because..."

Jacob sighs and rubs a hand across his brow. "Without Nether wart, we can't make potions of healing or regeneration."

Steve's eyes widen. "Really? I knew it was involved in potion making but I didn't know it was that important. What can we do about it?" Having never made a potion in his life, Steve knows very little of the craft.

Jacob looks nervous again, and Beth comes up behind him, tapping her cane against the floor impatiently.

"We...we were wondering if you could retrieve some for us." Jacob continues uneasily, as if fearing Steve's reaction. "As I'm sure you're aware, Nether wart is only obtainable in the Nether. I don't want you to feel obligated to do this, the Nether is extremely dangerous and little is known about what lies beyond the portal into that realm. If you—"

"If I don't do this," Steve interrupts, "Then a lot of people will suffer in the long run. Of course I'd be willing to go for the sake of the village."

Jacob sags in relief and he clasps his hands as if in prayer, a kind smile tugging at his lips. "Oh bless you Steve, you're our savior."

"I do what I can," Steve shrugs.

Beth whacks Jacob lightly on the back of his legs with her cane for his attention. They share a long look before Jacob turns back to him.

"When can you go?" Jacob asks.

"Right now if need be," Steve replies honestly. For these people, he would drop everything to help them. Plus, not like the mines will be going anywhere.

"Oh need certainly be," Jacob nods. "In that case have David fit you with some armor and I will gather some supplies for you. When you are ready, meet us at the temple."

"Sure thing," Steve says, and leaves for the blacksmith. David is strangely emphatic to the task he's been assigned, and gives him a full set of chain mail armor for his trip, even going so far as to personally fit it to his frame. Steve thanks him before leaving for the desert temple located just outside the village.

Jacob and Beth stand shoulder to shoulder in front of a large obsidian structure. Steve eyes it as he comes up next to Jacob.

"This, Steven, is a Nether portal," Jacob explains. He side-eyes Steve. "What do you know of the Nether?"

"Not much," Steve admits, scratching at his head. "The most I've heard about it are from the legends."

"Those were born from truths, believe you me," Beth says, tapping her cane against the strong obsidian base. "Do not let your guard down in there. You must be ever vigilant, twice as much as if you were mining."

"What can I expect?" Steve asks, feeling apprehension in the pit of his stomach. The portal, though clearly inactive, gives off an ominous vibe of impending doom. Steve was a capable fighter in times of strife and a stubbornly determined man, but maybe they should have asked a warrior instead of a miner for this task.

"Pigs that walk on all fours and carry swords of gold with unnatural strength—"

"Slimes made purely of magma—"

"Blackened skeletons with stone swords and a swiftness unparalleled among mobs—"

"Giant flying monsters that shoot—"

"Okay! Okay," Steve exclaims, holding his hands up in signal for them to stop. The apprehension from before is quickly melding into worry and fear. "I get it, dangerous place with dangerous mobs. Sheesh," Steve mutters to himself. "I shouldn't have asked."

"We don't want you to get discouraged," Jacob supplied, handing him a diamond sword. Steve marvels at the brilliantly crafted weapon. There were no signs of use on it. "I just want you to understand how careful you must be. But the village will forever be in your debt for this act of kindness. Though born of necessity, not many people would venture willingly into the fiery depths of the Nether."

"Yeah," Steve mumbles. "I can see why..." He tilts the sword until he sees his reflection, asking himself if he truly wants to go through with this. It's not that he's afraid of looking like a coward, more like he knows he's the most capable fighter in the village and another would take several days to arrive. Who knows what might happen that could necessitate the use of a potion? Steeling himself, Steve slides the sword into his belt. "Anything else?"

"You will only find the warts in a fortress," Beth says wisely, staring straight at the portal as if seeing what lies beyond. "Look for dark red bricks, and make haste."

"Got it," Steve nods. "So how do you activate it?"

"With fire," Jacob says, handing him a flint and steel. "Light the base of the portal and it will flare to life." Jacob glances at the portal, considering something, before speaking again. "There are stories telling of those pigmen crossing the portal into our world. I hope you understand when I say I cannot have the portal opened for an extended period of time."

"That...makes sense," Steve admits, though the thought of being cut off from the Overworld and essentially trapped in a hellish realm of fire and death frightens him. "Can the portal be lit from both sides?"

"Oh yes, if you wish to return you may light the Nether's portal, same as in the Overworld. Once one is lit, the corresponding portal will activate as well."

 _Well, that's good to hear,_  Steve thinks to himself. He takes several deep breaths to calm his racing nerves before walking up to the portal and striking the flint and steel. Sparks land on the obsidian and instantly the fire bursts into life, filling the frame with a swirling purple essence. Tucking the flint and steel safely in his pack, Steve looks back at Jacob and Beth. "I'll be back soon," he promises, and steps into the portal, disappearing from sight.

"I hope so," Jacob says quietly, and Beth taps her cane against the hard sandstone ground.

* * *

Hot and dry air slams into his face as Steve steps out of the portal, coughing at how incredibly smoky the area is. When he gets his bearings, he surveys the land he's arrived in with a growing sense of both dread and wonder.

The Nether stretches far beyond his sight in all directions. The strange red block that comprises a vast majority of the terrain feels slightly squishy under his boots. Outcrops and divots litter the visible landscape. He takes several careful steps forward, testing his footing against the unfamiliar environment. There's a drop in front of him, and his eyes widen as the largest pool of lava he's ever seen comes into view. It's really less of a pool and more of an ocean, stretching far beyond what he can see. Looking up now, he sees more strange geometry, and thinks about how alike the Nether is to a cave. He wonders what he'll find if he digs up through the blocks on the ceiling. Light shines around clumps of a glowing material high up, like natural lamps.

The platform he's on, though suspended over lava by at least thirty blocks, seems relatively safe, so he stands and allows himself the time to get used to the harshness of the air, which is so dry undoubtedly because of all the fires about. It also gives him time to examine the land some more as he waits for his body to adjust to such a sudden change in climate.

Pouring from the ceiling are long streams of lave, not unlike waterfalls. These lavafalls, as he sees fit to call them, seem periodic but fascinate him. From what he can see of lava, it moves differently. There isn't any around him presently, but it looks to be moving faster than what he's used to seeing. He wonders if the heat is making him hallucinate already.

After several minutes of inactivity, Steve's startled when the portal behind him abruptly fizzles out. He hadn't noticed before but with the portal gone, so too is the eerie sounds it made. Left in relative silence, Steve feels cut off from his home in a way he's never felt before.

Feeling in need of water, Steve pulls out one of the water bottles in his pack. When he opens it the water evaporates immediately, and he stares at it in shock before deflating. "Well, there goes that."

Stuffing the empty bottle back in his pack he deems himself ready enough, and checks his compass for direction. However, the compass needle spins in circles, rendering it useless to him, so he turns his back to the portal and walks.

The only thing remotely familiar about the Nether are the mushrooms growing in abundance on the ground. It's weird that mushrooms, of all things, would find this hell habitable, but he shrugs and moves on.

He doesn't know how much time passes, and he feels worse than when he walks across the desert to get to Sand Haven from his house, but eventually he spots the dark red brick of the fortress, and thanks Notch that his stay in this Gods-forsaken realm will be short.

So far the only mobs he's seen are the pigmen and huge flying beasts that shoot fireballs. The pigmen don't attack him, and he suspects they're more like wolves than zombies—though half dead and decaying steadily, the pigmen mind their own business if his minds his. He takes extra caution around them, unsure just what might set them off and how, if at all, they would attack. Gold swords, usually more for show and grandeur, look threatening and deadly in their hands. The fireball shooting creatures are far more terrifying. Steve had been alerted to their presence by their terrible cries. Being so large, they don't fly particularly fast, but their attack range is impressive and deadly. Through coincidence and pure luck, Steve had discovered that he could reflect the balls with the flat of his sword, and though he was reluctant to let the fiery blasts get too close to him, he found that reflecting the shots back at the flying mobs worked best in killing them. Had he a bow, he might have been able to fight them off more efficiently, but Jacob had not supplied him with one, nor had he thought of bringing one.

But with the fortress coming into view, Steve could soon let the troubles of the Nether behind him and continue on in his life. He'll not be returning to the Nether in his lifetime, he swears it to himself.

He crouches along one long walkway, keeping in mind to be cautious, though his eagerness to find the warts and flee this miserable place fuels his determination. When no mobs make themselves known, he jumps up onto the walkway and starts toward the bulk of the fortress. He does not know where to find the warts—he hadn't thought to ask—so he checks every corner and cranny.

He peeks around one corner and stops. Breath barely leaving his lungs, he attempts to stay as still as possible as to not alert the large skeletons in front of him.

Their charcoal bones are a stark contrast to their Overworld counterparts. They also tower over him in height, a disadvantage for him. Like the gold swords in the pigmen's hands, stone swords have never looked so deadly, and though the skeletons have thin arms and look weak, Steve knows that this is most likely not the case.

 _I'll just...go this way,_  he thinks to himself, turning about face and walking as quietly as he can away from the mobs. Unfortunately, Steve has always had bad luck when it comes to escaping mobs unseen, as a small cube jumps from around the corner before him and causes him to pause, his shuffling alerting the large skeletons to his presence. Without preamble, they charge after him, moving quicker than he could walk, unlike the Overworld skeletons. He'd have to run if he wanted to escape.

Thoughts of sprinting mobs and a horrible death plague him as he tries to escape. Luckily their top speed is only just faster than a normal walk, so Steve finds comfort in the fact that he will most likely flee successfully.

He rounds several corners, attempting to confuse the mobs, and hears what sounds like bones clinking heavily against each other. He hopes one of them tripped and stalled the others, and when he hears nothing more, he slows and catches his breath, which proves difficult in the stifling heat.

He misses the eyes watching him from the shadows, distracted by trying to breath as he is.

He walks a little farther down the hallway just to be sure and sees a flash of red up ahead. Hope filling him and fueling his steps, he comes to a staircase and on either side—Nether wart.

"Yes!" He exclaims, wiping the sweat from his brow. Riding on a high from accomplishing the first part of his mission—the next being getting out of here in one piece—Steve goes to work harvesting the warts. Halfway through he realizes that the warts seem to be growing on some kind of sand.

He takes a moment to inspect the brown sand beneath the warts. The more he looks at it, the more uneasy he feels, and he doesn't quite know if he's hearing things or not but there are whispers, like someone is speaking right into his ear. But when he checks, there's no one there.

Shaking himself out of the weird stupor he'd fallen into, Steve gathers the rest of the Nether warts and shoves them all into his pack.

Just as he stands upright an arrow races past him. Looking to his left sharply, he sees an Overworld skeleton aiming its bow at him and a little behind it, two more of those tall dark skeletons.

"Great," Steve mutters, his heart racing in his chest. Hauling his pack onto his back, Steve runs up the stairs, just barely managing to dodge an arrow aimed at his head. Glaring over his shoulder at the regular skeleton, Steve breaks out into a run and navigates his way outside the fortress. His only problem now?

"Well  _perfect!_ " Steve stands at the edge of the broken walkway, where lava awaits him. Glancing behind he sees the three skeletons still chasing, and he shifts back and forth nervously as he ways his odds.

Fighting three  _normal_  skeletons might have turned out okay, but fighting two of those tall and scary skeletons? He'll probably end up skewered and tossed into the lava below.

Its not like him to give up, and he doesn't want to start now. He thinks of the people in Sand Haven—his family. He thinks of how they'll suffer under the hands of sickness and injury if he does not return with the warts.

He pulls the diamond sword from his belt and stands at the ready with it poised in front of him. The archer stays back while the taller skeletons rush toward him. One of them is slightly ahead of the other, and as it brings its sword down, Steve blocks and shoves the stone sword to intercept the other's blow. All three swords clash and Steve uses his position to push them away from him. Tangled together because of their mindlessness, the dark skeletons stand still and Steve takes the opportunity to run past them. He manages to dodge one arrow and block another, though a third rushes by his face and cuts his cheek. Ignoring the pain he cuts down the archer skeleton and makes a mad dash down the stairs. He uses vague landmarks to backtrack and whoops in joy at finding his original entrance point.

All the while, eyes in the shadows watch him, and when he jumps from the fortress and starts running off, they follow.

The hot air steals his breath quickly and he's breathing heavily by the time he's back at the portal. Good thing he has the intuition of a miner and thought to leave a torch trail or he surely would have gotten lost. He doesn't dwell on his chances of survival should that have happened.

But he's here and that's what matters. He's back and he has the Nether wart, in what he suspects is a timely fashion too. He wonders if Jacob and Beth had expected him to take longer, and then thinks if someone else had been sent in here long ago, before he'd found Sand Haven.

Pushing those thoughts away Steve digs out the flint and steel from underneath the warts and strikes it a few times across the obsidian. Once again the portal bursts to life, and Steve eagerly stands in the purple mist, ready to go home.

Those eyes watch as he disappears.

* * *

Jacob is startled from his thoughts as the portal activates suddenly, and Steve comes stumbling out. Relieved to see the young miner alive and back, Jacob hurries over to him as he kneels on the ground and coughs.

"Here, you must be parched," Jacob says, handing Steve a water bottle. The first bottle is drunk quickly and all at once, and Steve coughs still as he adjusts to the cooler temperature. Jacob hands Steve another bottle. "Slower this time."

Steve nods and sips the bottle, moving from his knees to sit fully on the cool sandstone ground. Though grateful to Notch that Steve has returned seemingly unharmed, he wants to ask if the miner found any warts but would not risk straining Steve's undoubtedly dry throat.

As if sensing Jacob's dilemma, Steve swings his pack onto the ground and flips the cover up, revealing a clustered mess of Nether wart. "I've got it."

"Oh Steven, good man you are!" Jacob claps Steve on the shoulder and beams. "You've saved the village!"

"Just doing the right thing for my family," Steve replies. Jacob looks prideful as Beth takes the pack and retreats to her shop to make more potions.

Steve leans against a pillar and rests, holding the water bottle close to him like a lifeline. Never has he been happier to drink water.

From the corner of his eye he spots the swirling mystical purple of the portal. He turns his head fully to gaze upon it, aware of the darkening atmosphere as the sun dips below the horizon. He feels utterly captivated by the intricate designs the purple mist twists into and cannot find the will to look away. The sound of the village just outside the temple slip away as Steve sits in a stupor, a light-weightlessness falling over him.

Trapped to look by some unseen force, Steve watches as a figure emerges from the portal, struggling as though held back by great bindings. But it breaks free and stumbles to the ground, landing on its hands and knees before tilting its head up in triumph. Brown hair frames a soot-smeared face as brown eyes bore into him. Transfixed, Steve stares back and doesn't notice how the rest of the world has stilled.

_Steve..._

"Steven!"

Shaken, Steve blinks and time resumes. The wind has picked up outside and Jacob is looking at him fretfully. "Are you well? What's gotten into you lad?"

His mouth feels inexplicably dry and he drinks from the bottle again before responding. "I'm fine, I promise," he says, looking into Jacob's worried eyes. "Just let my mind drift for a moment."

"Come now," Jacob urges, helping Steve to his feet. With the pack of warts missing from his back he feels off-balanced and walks on unsure footing alongside the cleric. "You're in no right state to be leaving for home now, not with the sun down. I offer respite at my home. I'll not have any disagreements either."

Steve smiles at Jacob's kindness and accepts his offer. The sticky heat of the Nether is washed away and clean clothes replaced the dirtied, sweat stained ones. Exhaustion strikes him suddenly and forcefully, and he wonders briefly, as he pulls the blanket over him and settles for rest, if he'll sleep forever. He certainly feels the need to.

Steve rises with the morning sun, rejuvenated and ready and willing to take on the day. Yet despite his outwardly appearance, confusion befuddles his thoughts. His dreams had been flashes of another life, that of a warrior's from the glimpses he can remember. Him and another, fighting side by side against a common foe, though that is the extent of his memory regarding the strange dreams. That, and the overwhelming sense of completion. It gives him pause and he reflects on the vision he'd seen at the temple. Jacob had gone back and deactivated it, but Steve got the distinct feeling they'd been too late, though for what he couldn't imagine.

Jacob and James coerce him into sharing a breakfast of eggs and bread, and then Steve thanks Jacob for his hospitality and goes to Beth's to retrieve his pack. As he walks the short distance to the apothecary's the village gradually springs to life, bringing a smile to his face.

His pack is at the door when he enters, and Beth keeps to herself despite his calls. Shrugging, Steve takes his pack and leaves. Jacob had taken the responsibility of returning the chain mail to David, so Steve sets off across the desert, eager to be returning home.

The trek is oddly comfortable, and Steve attributes this to having spent some time surrounded by lava and fire. Compared to the heat of the Nether, a desert biome is a joke, and Steve makes the journey swiftly without needing nearly as much water or rest as normal.

Having come home to an empty house countless times, Steve doesn't think to check for intruders as he enters, which is the reason he startles so badly when someone speaks to him.

"Steve."

It is merely an attempt to gain his attention and yet Steve reacts as if someone had just busted through a window, dropping his pack and pulling a sword off the wall to defend himself with. But at the sight of the intruder, the sword tilts to the ground and he frowns.

It's the man from before, in the temple. Steve had hoped that was an illusion, but it appears that is not the case. He recalls the dreams and the look of relief the man had displayed after escaping the Nether.

"Who are you?" Steve starts with. Better to start small and assess the situation. An unknown adversary with unknown abilities is sitting at his desk and observing him. He finds nothing favorable about any of it.

The man's neutral expression drops to one of vague sadness, but also understanding. "I was told you wouldn't remember but I'd hoped it would not be true." He shook his head and smiled ruefully. "Never shall I doubt the Gods again."

The ease with which this stranger talks to him helps Steve assess the situation with a clear head, instead of being plagued by fear. It's obvious this man knows him to some degree, though Steve would swear he's never seen the man in his life. The relaxed posture and expectant look also speak volumes to the man's intentions. If he'd come for sinister purposes, he hid it well, and Steve's trusting nature works against him in this case.

"Who are you?" Steve repeats. Because emerging from a Nether portal to his eyes only seems suspect at the least. The man shrugs and kicks his feet up on the table, the epitome of nonchalance.

"I'm a friend," he says with an easy air and Steve has half a mind to trust him. Something about this man makes his defenses fall.

Steve sets the sword down and slings his pack onto his bed. "You say that but how can I know."

The man observes him for several moments before sighing. "You can't, not if you don't remember."

Uncalled for, the images from his dreams flash through his head and he frowns. He feels a headache coming on. "Remember what."

With a steady gaze the man stands and stretches. Ignoring Steve for now, he walks about the room and inspects all the trinkets Steve has acquired. Steve decides to sit back and watch for now.

Something catches the man's eye, and he pulls it from a shelf. When he turns around, Steve's brows raise in surprise at his expression.

Cradled in his hands is something Steve discovered on his person when he woke up in a shack several years ago. His memory begins with that day, and try as he might he's never been able to remember his life before it. He's grown to accept that he'll never know who he was before waking up there. The white shimmering piece of a star hanging from a worn leather thread has always been something that's puzzled Steve. He does not know what it is, but neither has he shown it to anyone and asked them. When he looks at it he feels sadness and longing.

"I thought you'd lose everything after..." He looks up and bites his lip. "This must be his doing."

If he asked, he'd probably not get a straight answer, bu the man continues before he can think to. "I need you to do me a favor." The man eyes are verging on begging but his expression is determined.

"I...suppose?" Steve acquiesces.

"I need you to pray to Notch."

The request takes him completely by surprise. From what Jacob has told him, Notch is the creator of their world, and of them—humanity as a whole. It is said that he and others like him live in a realm called the Aether, where they watch over everything and keep a balance. Steve believes wholeheartedly in Notch's existence, but it has never occurred to him to pray to the God for guidance or assistance. He's not sure what to do.

"What do you mean?" He asks. The man sighs and shakes his head at the ceiling before turning a smile on him.

"Just thank him for your good luck," he says, "And hold onto this." He tosses the necklace to Steve.

Turning it over in his hands, Steve contemplates the other's words briefly before clasping his hands around the necklace and closing his eyes.  _Uh...thank you, Notch, for my good...luck?_  It has to be the worst prayer ever, yet the trees sway with a sudden wind and the other smiles.

"I'll be back soon," he says suddenly, walking with purpose towards the door. Alarmed for some reason, Steve follows without a thought but stops by his door. Worried that despite the other's words they actually might not meet again, Steve belatedly realizes he doesn't know the other's name.

"Wait! What do I call you!" He calls to the retreating back.

Pausing, the man turns his head back, and instead of brown pure white gazes back at him, set in a familiar face—his own.

"Herobrine." Then he's gone, disappearing behind the trees and Steve's left alone again.


	2. False Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DB = Dinnerbone

One might think that after spending a countless amount of time surrounded by heat and flame and fire, no one would want to walk through a desert.

But Herobrine is not just anyone, and the desert, when compared to the Nether, is nothing but a calm and cool biome with little to see and do. And this is okay.

Steve is several blocks ahead of him, unaware that Herobrine is even following him. Not that Herobrine would be the kind of guy to brag about anything, but he would say he's a master of stealth and the like. The longest he'd ever followed Steve had been for three weeks before the miner figured out he wasn't alone and Herobrine had laughed and laughed at him.

The memory upsets him.

Not really in a bad way, but since leaving Steve a few days ago, he's yet to talk to the man again, and he desperately wishes to. But despite Steve calling upon Notch, the God has yet to show himself, and Herobrine would very much like to talk to him before talking to Steve. The fact that Steve still has his Nether Star pendant despite the way he died leaves Herobrine confused and suspicious. If Notch did something before Steve had died and didn't tell him, Herobrine wants to know what and why. Never before has Steve kept something upon respawn, so why this time? Or is this something to do with the Void?

Herobrine shudders at the thought of Void Space. The one thing in this world that can kill him permanently, and he fears what that experience will be like. He avoids it like the plague, which is part of the reason he doesn't particularly enjoy traveling to the End, where their foe resides. Nothing but Void Space there.

A village appears on the horizon, and Herobrine elects to stay back and let Steve continue on alone while he sticks to the shadows. Not that he despises villagers in any way, but he's unsure what they'd think and do if they saw him, mostly for Steve's sake. On more than one occasion village's have attacked Steve thinking him Herobrine in disguise, which Herobrine would always scoff at. As if Herobrine needed to disguise himself for any reason. If he was going to attack a village, he'd let everyone know just who was doing it. Humans could be such jerks, attacking the the person charged with protecting them.

Plus he doesn't know yet how long it's been since he was in the Overworld, the Nether of course being impossible to tell time in. Did people still know who he was? Were they afraid of him? Just another thing he wants to find out from Notch, if the guy ever decides to show up.

* * *

Steve bypasses everything and walks directly to Jacob's house. The encounter with Herobrine a few days again hasn't left his mind, and he finds himself lost in a sea of questions with no one for answers. Hopefully Jacob can offer some wise advice.

James comes out of the house and smiles at him.

"Good morning Steve!" The young boy says excitedly. The pure exuberance and joy from James's attitude eclipses the uncertainty and confusion he's been feeling lately and helps calm him down.

"Good morning James, is Jacob in there?"

James leans back and forth on his toes, humming to himself.

"Ummm...no. I think he said he was going to visit the potion lady."

Steve looks over his shoulder at the apothecary's and then back at James. "Thank you. See you later."

"Bye Steve!" James waves as he walks towards Beth's.

When he steps up to the door to the apothecary's he can hear Jacob talking, presumably to Beth. Out of courtesy he knocks first.

Jacob opens the door, looking frazzled but there's a relieved smile on his face when he sees it's Steve there. "Oh thank the Gods you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"Who? Beth?" Steve asks curiously as Jacob practically drags him to Beth. "What's going on?"

"Remember when you went to the Nether?" Steve nods. "Beth thinks something came out of the portal with you when you came back, which I find preposterous. I closed the portal shortly after you exited it, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Steve mumbles, rubbing his hands against his pants nervously. Dutifully ignoring the fact that someone  _did_  actually come out of the portal after him, Steve replies, "If something did then I didn't see it." It's not obvious he's lying, is it? He doesn't like lying to them. But he also doesn't know why he's doing it in the first place.

He's never thought himself the greatest of liars.

Jacob looks triumphant, but Beth eyes him critically. She hobbles over to him and stares into his face. Then, she raises her cane and points it above the door. He knows what's mounted in an item frame there and internally slaps himself for even trying to lie.

Above the door is a framed golden apple, shimmering brilliantly despite its age. The symbol of Notch. Oh geez.

"Why did you come here?" Beth asks wisely, tapping her cane.

"I have a question," Steve says hesitantly.

"Ask away then my boy," Jacob encourages.

Steve really doesn't think he should, not when she already suspects something. However, he won't get any answers if he doesn't tell them. Sighing, Steve just says it. "Have either of you ever heard of Herobrine before?"

Beth looks at Jacob smugly and expectantly, waiting for him to respond. Jacob catches her look and shakes his head.

"No, that's not possible," he says outright. "There's no way that..." He trails off, staring at Steve's calm expression with suspicion. "What makes you bring this up?"

"Just..." He's got nothing. "Curious."

"Tell us what you want to know then," Beth says patiently, tapping her cane lightly against the floor.

"Who is he?"

"Who  _was_  he, if you even believe  _that_ ," Jacob corrects. "He's an old legend that not many people still believe in. Heck, not many people even believe he existed at all."

"But what's the legend?"

Jacob rubs a hand across his face in thought. "I don't know much about it. Never was interested." He shrugs. "Beth probably knows more than I."

"Here," Beth says, leading them to a bookshelf. She pulls from it a small bound journal and hands it to him. "This is a journal from my great-great grandfather. Take it with you for now, hopefully it has some of the answers you seek."

Steve takes the journal gingerly and inspects it. There's no title and the book feels brittle, like it'll break apart from a mild gust of wind. He handles it carefully.

"Just be sure to bring it back."

* * *

As he follows Steve back through the desert to his house, Herobrine frowns to himself.

He still thinks it weird that Steve might have respawned with memories of him, but without Notch's insight and advice Herobrine has no idea what could have caused it. If nothing else, Herobrine knows Notch had something to do with Steve's strange respawn, but what? Not knowing is starting to drive him mad, not to mention what that says about Notch's trust in him. Why wouldn't he tell him?

Those thoughts weigh heavily on his mind as he follows Steve. To disperse them he looks around and takes in the beauty of the Overworld, glad to finally be seeing it again. He'd feared, when he was trapped in the Nether, that he might not ever escape. And while he enjoys being free from that hell, he hates not being able to interact with his friend. It would be easier if he could walk right up to Steve anytime he wanted and start chit chatting with him, but he can't and it bothers him.

But then, this happens every time Steve dies.

The difference this time is that Notch isn't here, and he doesn't understand where the God could be. Every time Steve dies he and Notch always look for Steve together, and never has Notch not answered one of Steve's calls. All things considered Notch should have already found Steve, yet Herobrine is the first to despite being confined to the Nether for an insurmountable number of years. He's worried that something might have happened to Notch after Steve died and the dragon sent him to the Nether. Did he even leave the End?

Herobrine dreads the answer to that.

If Notch did manage to leave the End, where is he? Why didn't he answer Steve's prayer? Notch always does, because of the special connection between not only him and humans, but him and Steve in particular. Steve is Notch's pride and joy, so the fact that he's not here is cause for concern.

If Notch  _didn't_  manage to leave the End, then what could the dragon be doing to him? And if that is the case, why haven't the others in the Aether contacted him and told him? Why is he being left in the dark? Surely the other Gods would have mounted a rescue mission? Or are they waiting on him and Steve?

So many questions and no answers.

Steve's house comes into view and Herobrine resigns himself to another night waiting for Notch to show up. But this time he makes a promise to himself. If Notch doesn't come tonight, Herobrine's going to confront Steve and tell him everything, about Notch and himself and the dragon. It'll be the only way.

* * *

_He's dreaming._

_He knows this, and yet the experience is so surreal he can't tell how much is dream and how much isn't._

_He stands on pale yellow blocks, terrain he's never seen before. They feel hard under his boots._

_He knows he's dreaming because he doesn't ever remember coming to this...biome? Is it right to call it that?_

_He does not know._

_Endermen surround him on all sides, though not aggravated. But it's still the greatest haunting of endermen he's ever seen before._

_The sky is dark black and it appears he's standing on a floating island. There doesn't seem to be a way off it._

Steve?

_Oh. Someone's talking to him? He looks around but doesn't see anyone. He accidentally looks at some endermen but they remain passive so he ignores them._

Steve, what are you doing here?

_There's that voice again. Where is it coming from?_

_He feels tired._

_Th_ _e ground shakes beneath his feet and makes his head feel dizzy. He looks down and notices that strange_ _necklace around his neck, with the star fragment hanging from it._ _He looks up._

_T_ _here are pillars around now, tall black obsidian_ _pillars_ _with something glowing on top._ _They look pretty._

Steve can you hear me? You need to wake up!

_Where is that voice coming from? He looks up and around but cannot see anyone nearby. He turns around._

_**I knew you would come back to me young mortal. You always do.** _

_A large black creature is perched in front of him, curled around something made from bedrock with a huge black egg on top. The mob, a dragon his mind supplies for him, lowers its head to stare at him, its burning purples eyes staring straight through him._

_**I desire this...will you give it to me?** _

_The star fragment lifts from his neck by an unseen force, glowing brightly against the darker tones of this strange land. It tugs lightly at the necklace, as if trying to get free and go to the dragon._

Steve! Don't listen to it, please! Leave this place!

_**Do not concern yourself with them.** _

_The dragon says again, in a voice that is both male and female at once. Its sultry tones numb his mind as he takes a step forward._

Steve! Steve! Ste—

_**I am all that you need. I offer salvation from the lie that is your existence. All will be right if you deliver the star.** _

_He walks until he's almost into the clutches—no, not the clutches, the safety, the guiding arms of—_

No!

_A bright light blinds him, and he shields his eyes with his arms._

_When the light fades he chances a look and finds himself in a new place, this one all white with nothing stretching on for thousands of blocks._

Steve, turn around.

_A voice commands him and he does so unthinkingly. There's a man there, the same one that's been talking to him. His mind starts to clear and he frowns._

_Who are you?_

_He asks yet his mouth doesn't move. Neither does the other man's. This doesn't bother him._

I'm a friend of yours, and of Herobrine. A very good one. And I want to help you.

_The mention of the mysterious man he'd met grabs hold of him._

_You know Herobrine?_

_The man smiles._

Yes, as I know you.

_But then he frowns and his eyes drift down to the star piece._

You must keep this safe.

_He says, walking forward and lifting the star. It glows a bit brighter at his touch._

It does not yet have mine, but it will. It can't be allowed to obtain yours and his. There'll be no hope to stop it then.

_I don't understand._

_Steve says, watching the star pulse faintly. Though he's never really paid it much attention, suddenly he doesn't want to ever part from it. He thinks...he thinks that would feel like parting with a piece of his soul._

That's okay.

_The man assures._

Tell Herobrine what you have learned and he will explain. He'll give you the answers you seek and he'll guide you, trust in him. And in me.

_He looks around, smiling sadly._

Our time here is at an end. My power runs short and now we must part ways.

_The man starts to fade away, and the white turns to black._

_Wait!_

_Steve calls, desperately because he might not see this man ever again and that scares him._

* * *

Steve wakes up slowly and very much in a state of confusion.

It takes him a little while to recognize his own ceiling above his head, and when he sits up he has to blink, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. His house is untouched and unchanged. There's no reason for it not to be, but somehow he had a split second thought that he'd wake up back in that pale yellow land, back with that...thing.

The memory of the dragon's intrusive yet silky smooth voice makes him uncomfortable. That encounter, dream or no, had been too close for comfort, and not something he ever wishes to experience again.

Talking to that strange man, however, is something he'd very much like to do again.

He doesn't know why—and he's starting to realize he doesn't know a lot of things—but that man feels like safety, and care, and home. For the life of him he can't imagine why or how when he's sure they've never met before. But then the obvious question: how did he know his name?

If he thinks about it he felt the same way, to a lesser extent, talking to Herobrine those many days ago. They have to know something about his missing memory, don't they? That's the only reason he can think of that would explain some of this.

Sighing, Steve lays back down and closes his eyes. He's not particularly tired, but he knows he needs the sleep.

Just when he's starting to doze a familiar sound makes his blood freeze. Not daring to crack an eye open to peek, Steve just focuses on breathing as the enderman walks about his house.

 _How did it get in here? I made the ceiling low to prevent this,_  Steve thinks, mind racing. He'd thought endermen couldn't go anywhere under two and a half blocks. Everyone he's ever met has told him this, so why then is there one in his house?

Not knowing where the dangerous mob is proves too much for Steve so he turns on his side and slowly opens his eyes, making sure to keep his gaze securely on the ground. His eyes widen. The enderman is standing in the middle of his house on all fours, looking scarier than ever as its bright purple eyes shine in his direction. It's stopped moving and doesn't make any more sounds.

Steve hardly breathes as he watches it from his peripheral. He's  _never_  seen an enderman do this before. Is this enderman different? Will it attack him even if he doesn't look at it?

From the corner of his eyes he spots a glow just outside his house. It moves along the door and front windows slowly, eventually coming to a stop. Steve redirects his gaze around the enderman carefully, just in case, until he can look at the front of the house, and what he sees fills him with even more confusion but also immense relief.

The glow had been radiating from Herobrine's eyes as the man stands just outside the house, holding a finger to his lips and pointing at the enderman. Steve nods and tries not to move a muscle. The enderman twitches and Steve almost jumps, but instead he squeezes his eye shut on instinct.

With only his ears as a guide he hears several drawn out scratches, most likely the enderman moving against the wood floor. The steps get closer until he can feel the cold presence of the enderman next to him, though something tells him the errant mob isn't entirely focused on him. This confuses him briefly until the memory of his dreams slaps him across the face. The necklace! It's in his bedside table!

Unthinkingly—foolishly—Steve opens his eyes and looks directly into the enderman's.

It screeches horribly and Steve covers his ears, the cries so high pitched they hurt. A hand rears up and Steve braces himself for impact.

All at once the enderman teleports away just as Herobrine's blade swings down where it's head had been. The screech stops.

"Damn," Herobrine mutters, holding his sword out in front of him. Utter silence reigns in the following seconds.

"Is it...is it gone?" Steve whispers, glancing out the windows warily.

"I don't think so," Herobrine replies, gripping his sword tightly. The trees rustle in a gentle breeze and some nearby chickens begin clucking as the sky starts slowly becoming lighter. Morning is almost upon them, but will they be safe from the enderman even in the day? This unusual behavior doesn't bode well for them.

Herobrine turns around suddenly and stabs just as Steve feels a sharp but light sting on his arm. He hisses and turns his head to find Herobrine's blade through the chest of the enderman, which had appeared on the wall next to him like a spider and had tried to grab him. He yanks his arm from the dying mob's slack grasp and pulls the blanket away to inspect his wound.

"Are you alright?" Herobrine asks, setting his sword down and look at him worriedly.

"I think so. It doesn't hurt that much," Steve says, twisting his arm this way and that to see the scratch. It isn't deep and doesn't really hurt all that much. The enderman hadn't gotten a chance to get a good grip, thank the Gods.

"Where is the star?"

Steve points to the little table next to his bed. From it Herobrine pulls the star piece, and from his own pocket he pulls another star piece. He fits them together, making them glow brightly. He breathes in then puts a hand on Steve's arm, above the wound. There's no pain, only a slight warmth that barely lasts long enough for him to register it before Herobrine's pulling his hand away. When he does, the scratch is gone.

"Wow," Steve blinks, turning his arm over again. "Wow. How'd you do that?"

Herobrine breaks the star pieces apart but keeps a hold of them. "It's because of the Nether Star." He says, holding the two pieces up. "There's one missing, but having them gives me power."

"Gives you power or gives you  _more_  power?" Steve questions, noticing how Herobrine still has both stars.

Herobrine notices this too and laughs a little, but nevertheless he struggles to put Steve's star back on the table.

"Gives me more. It's hard for me to give it up but I'm well aware that too much power corrupts. Wouldn't want a repeat of last time." His eyes linger on the star a little longer before finally letting it go. The rush of power the complete star gives him is fairly addictive and if he's not careful he'll succumb to his more...basic instincts. He doesn't want that.

Last time... "Do I even want to know?"

"Well it wasn't all my fault!" Herobrine defends, shoving his own star back in his pocket and crossing his arms. "They wanted to know where the star came from so I showed them. Maybe if they hadn't been trying to tamper with things beyond their limited understanding, their village wouldn't have burned down. And they wouldn't have died."

Steve stares as Herobrine rants. It certainly seems he's had this little speech prepared for a while. "Again, do I want to know?"

Herobrine huffs and turns away. "You will in time." He pulls the chair from the desk and plops down in it, kicking his feet up onto the table in one fluid motion. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Steve mutters, rubbing his arm. "Doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good."

The silence isn't awkward but it could be better. Herobrine looks right at home whereas Steve feels like a stranger in his own house. He thinks about his dream, about the mysterious man mentioning Herobrine and decides to tell him. No use keeping anything from him.

"I...had a dream just now...I think you'll want to hear it."

"Go on," Herobrine says, resting his hands behind his head. He's the picture of relaxation. Steve wishes he felt the same. Instead he sits stiffly on his bed, arranging his thoughts into some semblance of coherent.

"There was a floating island, and a lot of endermen—"

"The End. That biome is called the End," Herobrine interrupts.

"Have you been there?"

"Is the sky dark and the ground yellow?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes, many times."

"Well, I was there, and the endermen didn't really seem to care at all, even when I looked at them. There was this voice talking to me but I couldn't tell from who or where. But I could hear...I guess it's a dragon? I could hear that." At Herobrine's wide eyes Steve stops. "What is it?"

"There's a dragon there? And it talked to you? Not good." Herobrine shakes his head and brings his hands in front of him. "I thought we'd have more time but...I guess I was in the Nether longer than I first thought."

"It told me it wanted this," Steve says, taking his piece of the star and holding it to him. Like always, it glows faintly at his touch. "But then a light made all that disappear and suddenly I was in a white nothingness. Nothing but me and a man. And he told me that the dragon would soon have his star and can't have ours? And that you could explain things to me?"

Herobrine has his head in his hands. He sighs heavily and Steve can see his hands fisted tightly against his head. After a few moments he looks up. He expression is troubled.

"I had my suspicions when he didn't show up but I'd hoped for better news than  _this_ ," Herobrine says. He shakes his head. "I thought...Gods, I can't believe this!" He slams his fist on the table, and Steve cringes as he hears the clear sound of wood splintering. But he holds his tongue. He can replace the table easily enough.

"I...don't entirely understand," Steve says, drawing Herobrine's attention.

"I'd be surprised if you did," Herobrine says dryly, unfolding his hand on the table and staring at the dent he'd made. "Sorry about your table."

Steve shrugs. "It's okay. I can make another one."

"Yeah. Yeah you're good at fixing things," Herobrine mumbles to himself, smiling at the memories. But his smile doesn't last.

"You're dream...it's very troubling, for many reasons you don't yet understand. But he was right; I will explain what's going on for you.

A long, long time ago, when the lands and the people were new, Notch created two beings. One to represent the night, and the other, the day. The first would watch over and command the hostile mobs, giving them purpose. The second would watch over the people, helping them advance and protecting them. Together, these two—and you could call them brothers—were the protectors of the Overworld. They weren't thanked or acknowledged by many, but that hadn't ever bothered them.

And everything was good in the world until the End appeared. No one, not the protectors, not the Aether Gods, not even Notch himself knew what this realm was capable of or how it came into existence. They would have like to ignore it, but a pressing matter forced them to acknowledge that it wasn't something to be taken lightly. I'm sure you can guess."

"The dragon."

"Yes. The dragon of the End. And with the dragon came the endermen."

"Really? I thought Notch created them though?"

Herobrine shakes his head. "Not them. The dragon is their master, though you'd hardly be able to tell. If the dragon attacks the endermen they'll fight back, and rarely do they listen to the dragon's commands. If anything they obey...the night protector...more than the dragon." He shrugs. "Not sure why. Couldn't ever figure it out, but I'm not complaining."

Steve sits quietly for a few seconds, absorbing the information. There's something that's bugging him, something that doesn't quite add up, though he thinks he knows what Herobrine's answer's going to be.

"Where do you fit in all of this?"

"What uh...what do you mean?" Herobrine says, not entirely meeting his eyes.

"You talk about these protectors, and the Gods, yet that man told me you could explain everything to me; that you could answer all my questions. But how? How do you know all this?"

"You've always been smarter than you let on," Herobrine mumbles to himself, laughing deprecatingly. "Can you guess?"

"Are you one of the protectors?" That makes the most sense, but also implies some pretty big things too. Big enough that Steve's not sure he wants to hear it.

"Yes. I'm the night protector, a guardian for all mobs and all night walkers." Herobrine looks at him slyly. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes and no," Steve says, rubbing his arm absentmindedly. "It makes more sense now but, I can't help to wonder about something."

Herobrine's posture changes from tense to relaxed again, as he kicks his legs back up on the table. "Let me guess as to what you could possibly be referring to. You and I look like brothers—twins even, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And I said the protectors were like brothers, didn't I."

"Yes."

"And now I'm saying I'm one of them. That means the second protector can only be one person, right?"

"But how?" Steve questions, still rubbing his arm. "I don't remember anything?"

"You never do, but I think there's someone else who's better suited to tell you about all that stuff," Herobrine says, waving his hand in dismissal. "You know that guy you were telling me about, the one in your dream?"

"Yeah, in the white place?"

"I'll give you three guesses as to who that was," Herobrine says, holding up three fingers.

The weird thing that Steve can't get over about that guy was the fact that he really truly felt he's seen the man before. Or maybe more like he  _knows_  the man, though Steve also  _knows_  that he's never met the guy. Herobrine's explanation, which still buzzes around Steve's head, mentions the Aether Gods, along with, apparently, him and Herobrine. It must be one of the Aether Gods then. The only problem with that is he doesn't know the names of any Aether Gods except Notch.

"Is it an Aether God?" He asks uncertainly. This is all bizarre to him. A few days ago he'd been cutting down trees for wood and mining iron for weapons and now he's talking with someone people don't believe even exists anymore about some crazy take-over-the-world scheme by an otherworldly dragon?

When did his life become this?

"That's correct. Any guesses on who?"

"I only know of Notch, I don't know the names of the others."

Herobrine raises his brows and looks at him expectantly, dropping his hand. It takes Steve a moment to realize what Herobrine's implying, mostly because Steve doesn't quite believe it.

"You mean Notch? That's who that was? But..." He'd met the Creator? "How do you know for sure? You weren't there," Steve says, trying to regain some semblance of cohesiveness in his suddenly super interesting life. Things are just moving too fast.

"It's what you told me he said. These stars we have," Herobrine pauses to pull his out of his pocket, and Steve looks down at the one still in his hand. "There are three pieces that combine to form a complete Nether star. I was gifted one, you were gifted one, and the other belongs to Notch. We keep our pieces safe until the time is right to use them."

"And that time is...?"

Herobrine drops his gaze to his own star, watching the torch light refract within the pearly white surface. "The dragon can't be defeated without all three pieces as one. I'm not strong enough without them."

Steve's surprised by this news, though thinking back it makes sense. Herobrine said the star gives him power, though he hadn't connected the dots until just now. "Wait, you fight the dragon?"

Herobrine looks at him in confusion. "Who else can? I am a warrior, I was created to fight. I have strength that humans cannot wield. That is my purpose in life, to protect the Overworld. And the dragon poses the greatest threat we've faced."

"We?"

"Yes," Herobrine says, half smiling. "Me and you. If I am the strength of this world, you are its wisdom—its words of caution and of kindness. You have a way around people that I lack; they've always been drawn to you over me, not that I mind. I've made some mistakes where I overestimated how smart they were and lost their trust. Not really my fault but whatever," Herobrine says, somewhat angrily. Steve wonders if not being able to interact with humans bothers him more than he lets on.

"This is all...a lot to take it," Steve says, setting his star down and sighing. "I don't know what to make of it all."

Herobrine stands up and walks over to him, offering him a hand. He helps Steve up and clasps both his shoulders, making them lock eyes. "Listen, you'll get it in time. If Notch were here we wouldn't need to have this conversation. He can fix your memories."

"Really?"

"Really. But that means we have to go get him. And unfortunately, we're going to need help."

Not a single person Steve can think of would be able to help them face against a dragon. "Who though? We have to fight a dragon? I don't think I'd volunteer for that, and I've volunteered for some pretty extreme stuff."

"Don't you worry about that," Herobrine says, smiling and clapping his shoulders once. "I've got just the person in mind."

* * *

_**You can't protect them this time.** _

The dragon clings to one of its obsidian pillars, digging its claws savagely into the hard black rock. Atop the pillar rests an iron cage, surrounding and protecting the life restoring End Crystal the dragon cherishes so dearly. And within the cage sits its prized prisoner.

"I can certainly try though, can't I?" The man says calmly, seemingly not fazed by the presence of a great dragon staring at him. What's it going to do, attack him? And risk blowing up the crystal? Not likely. And good look with it getting an enderman to help it.

Besides, he isn't truly trapped in the sense that he can't leave the cage because he can, if he wants to. He might be trapped in the End itself, but he's free to roam the island all he wants. However, the dragon would surely try to kill him if he left the safety of the cage and its crystal. The dragon needs them to regenerate health, an inconvenience and a blessing all in one. The dragon wouldn't dare attack him if it meant there was even the slightest chance the crystal would be destroyed as well.

_**He'll come to me like all the times before, they both will, and then I will have my means of escape. Your precious world will burn.** _

"I don't know about that," he says, looking over to one of the neighboring pillars. "What do you think DB?"

"I think this giant lizard's in way over it's ugly head," DB laughs.

The dragon growls lowly and turns, smoke billowing from its nostrils.

_**Watch your tongue. Grand words for those who hide themselves.** _

"We're not 'hiding'," Jeb scoffs from his own cage. "We're using your creations against you. We protect ourselves given our limited resources."

_**Silence! You cowards dishonor yourselves by not fighting!** _

"Everyone here knows there's only one person who can fight you and win," Notch says casually. "And he doesn't take lightly to those who treat us poorly."

The pillar beneath Notch shakes with the force of the dragon's laughter.

_**Your dog does not frighten me. I have defeated him before and I will do so again.** _

It brings a claw down harshly on the cage, restraining its strength enough to not harm the crystal but rattle the God inside.

"If that's what you think, who am I to correct you?" Notch says, not letting the dragon scare him. He's dealt with it enough to know when its threats are empty. Yes, Herobrine has fallen to the dragon before, but the number of times he's beaten the dragon vastly outnumbers his defeats.

_**Your pup however...he's an interesting one, is he not?** _

Notch frowns at the dragon's words. Is it referring to Steve?

"Who's it talking about?" DB asks, leaning against his cage's bars.

"I think Steve, right?" Jeb answers. Like Notch, he's frowning.

"What do you mean by that?" Notch asks. The dragon stares and Notch gets the impression its smiling. "What did you do?"

_**I did nothing. I cannot speak for my endermen.** _

The dragon refuses to speak again, despite DB's goading. But all Notch can think about is the safety of his friends. He can only hope that Herobrine has managed to explain to Steve the dangers they all face.

Part of him doesn't want them to come to the End. Herobrine, once told where he is, will undoubtedly want to rescue him as soon as possible. But Steve without his memories is like a newborn calf. All his experience in the many lives he'ls lead is essential to helping Herobrine defeat the dragon. If the star were to be completed now it would be out of balance, and Herobrine would end up suffering for it.

He closes his eyes and hopes for their success. As long as they have each other, they can do anything. That Notch believes with his very being.


	3. Poison Inside

Steve wakes up with a sore throat and a pounding headache.

He groans and pulls the covers over his head, whining when it does nothing to lessen the pressure building at the base of his skull. The covers are thrown off and as he stands up he immediately doubles over in a coughing fit.

When its over his throat feels rubbed raw and worse than ever. And all the body-shaking has increased the intensity of his headache into a deep settled pulsing.

Grumbling to himself, he makes a quick breakfast and dresses slowly, his arm feeling stiff and sore. He doesn't know whether its an effect from the enderman's attack or Herobrine's healing, since his whole arm is affected and not just the small area that had been cut in the first place. And having never encountered either phenomena in his life, he has no reference for when his arm will fully recover. Hopefully soon, as putting his shirt on feels like he's pulling his muscles apart.

Putting on clothing has never been harder, and when he's finally done his body's racked by another coughing fit.

This time there's a gentle hand that rubs soothing circles against his back, and when he regains his composure he looks up to find Herobrine hovering worriedly over him.

"Are you alright?" He asks, and Steve nods and clears his throat a few times.

"Yeah, I—" A cough interrupts him, and Herobrine frowns.

"You're sick," he states. Sickness isn't something Herobrine knows how to cure easily. A stab wound? Sure. Massive blood loss? Easy. Disease? Not so much. And it's mostly because he can't get sick himself. Steve, as the protector of humanity, seems particularly susceptible when compared to him and the Gods.

"I think s-so..." This time a sneeze interrupts him, and Herobrine makes a quick decision.

"Here, lay down," he says, somewhat forcing a resisting Steve to lay back on his bed. Insisting he's fine, Steve tries to fight him but it's a losing battle. "Rest," Herobrine demands, holding a hand to Steve's chest until Steve gives up and sighs. "Do you have any potions with you?"

"No," Steve answers, staring up at the ceiling. His bed feels awfully comfy, but didn't he just get up...? He should be getting ready to return to Sand Haven.

"Then I will fetch some. Stay here and don't move," Herobrine commands, and at Steve's nod he feels assured enough to step back. He notices Steve's star piece on the little table and bites his lip. With his own power he can change the way he physically looks. With Steve's star and his connected he can change the way people see him without having to actually change his appearance. A lot more useful and convenient. He snags the star and binds the two together.

With that settled, the quickest way to acquire potions would be from his personal storage in the Nether, but the only portal he's aware of is in the village, and he can't risk it getting deactivated when he's still inside. If he remembers correctly, there's an apothecary in the village not too far away. He'll have to purchase some potions.

He rummages through some of Steve's chests until he finds the emerald supply, and stuffs a few into his pockets. He takes one last look at Steve, who seems to have fallen asleep, before teleporting to the village outskirts.

The village of Sand Haven is already bustling despite the sun only being up for a few minutes. An elderly man chases some escaped chickens while children laugh at him. A woman with a large stack of books hurries into what he assumes is the library. The man he recognizes as the priest is talking to a young boy, before the boy runs off and joins the laughing children.

The village is the picture of domestic and it gives Herobrine a weird feeling. Watching humans is something that irks him, though he can't put a finger on why exactly or what they do to trigger it.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes away the aversion he feels towards them and walks into the village.

To them he appears as a young man with black hair and green eyes, and smiles weakly when people greet him and bid him a good morning. Not having anything to say to them and wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Herobrine makes a beeline for the building he'd watched Steve walk into some days ago.

A little noteblock tune sounds when he enters, and an elderly woman behind a counter smiles at him. Several colorful potions are lined up against the front window, name tags labeling them with their uses and prices. The shop must double as the elder's house as well, for it feels too homely and too comfortable. The woman watches him as he walks up to the counter.

"Hello young man. I don't believe I've ever seen you here before. Are you new in town?"

"...Yes. I need potions."

"Any kind in particular?" She asks kindly, with a patience he doesn't deserve.

"Regen and healing." He may not know about human sickness, but he knows potions.

She dips below her counter and pulls out one bottle of each. "Just one? Or would you like more?"

"Just one of each, please."

"That'll be six emeralds then deary."

He hands the requested emeralds to her and she slides the potions closer to him, smiling all the while. He furrows his brows at her eerie stare and slowly takes the potions, shoving the left over emeralds back into his pocket.

"Will that be all for you then?" She asks, and she sounds normal enough but Herobrine's getting some weird vibes from her.

"Yes...thank you." He turns around and heads towards the door, quickening his pace until the noteblock jingle signals his exit.

"Have a nice day dear!" He hears as he walks away.

 _That was weird,_  he thinks to himself, shaking off the uncomfortable feeling he got from her stare. It's like she could see right through him or something.

As soon as he makes it to the desert and out of sight, he teleports back to Steve's.

The sight he's greeted with is strange. Steve's laying on the floor, face up, with the blanket wound awkwardly around him. Herobrine sets potions on the end table and kneels down next to his friend.

"Are you alright? Did you fall?" He asks, looking into Steve's dazed eyes and checking for any bumps or bruises. It takes a moment for the man to focus on him instead of the ceiling.

"No, no I..." He takes a deep breath and lets it out very slowly, his next words said in a delirious whisper. "I tried to get up but the world was spinning so I just decided to lay down again."

Herobrine looks from him to the bed and back. "...On the hard floor? What kind of logic is that?"

"What kind of...logic...?" Steve mumbles, and Herobrine stands and shakes his head.

"You're out of it," he chuckled, picking up both bottles and inspecting them. Regeneration first? Or healing? Come to think of it, which one is better for something like sickness? The healing would undoubtedly make Steve feel better right now, but he'll also probably feel bad again in no time. The regen wouldn't necessarily make him feel better right now, but it would probably help him in the long run.

He chooses the regen and turns around. The second he does he gasps and teleports away.

"Dammit!" He curses, falling to one knee and holding his side. He pulls a red stained hand away.

He's outside now, across from the front door. The enderman's glowing eyes shine through the windows as it stares at him. Crouched on all fours, it looks like the one that had attacked Steve yesterday. Not just one but two enderman acting out of character?

" _Why are you doing this?"_  He demands, projecting his voice in a way the mob can understand. The star, safe in his pocket, lends it power.

The enderman doesn't respond, only stares at him menacingly. It moves like a spider but twice as twitchy, never breaking eye contact with him as it moves to the side. That's when Steve sits up.

He'd forgotten about Steve.

Fuck.

His brows crinkle when the endermen keeps its gaze on him and ignores Steve, though the man is right next to it, close enough to reach a hand out and touch the mob. And yet, the enderman does nothing but stare at him, even when Steve stands fully and looks at it.

Steve looks around his own house and eventually decides something, from the looks of it. He catches sight of Herobrine outside and his reaction makes Herobrine frown.

Smiling airily, Steve exits the house and the enderman teleports to follow, appearing behind him and standing upright. As Herobrine and Steve stare at each other, the enderman disappears for a few seconds before reappearing with an iron sword. It hands the weapon to Steve. But that is second to Herobrine's attention because this is not the same man he calls brother. Last time he checked, Steve didn't have purple eyes.

With the two-fold star in his possession, Herobrine's healing abilities have doubled, and the wound in his side has already closed and begun regenerating. Still, even almost back to full health, he doesn't move. This stalemate is a strange one that he doesn't quite know how he got himself into in the first place. Steve's behavior and the enderman's cooperation confuse him greatly.

Finally breaking eye contact, Steve looks down at the sword in his hand. He brings it up and weighs it, adjusting his grip on the handle before winding back and launching it at Herobrine.

He dodge rolls to the side, bounding back onto his feet quickly and summoning his a diamond sword just as the enderman teleports itself and Steve to the iron sword. This behavior for an enderman is unprecedented, using its powers on someone else. Herobrine, as the protector of the night and therefore the mobs that thrive during it, has interacted with enderman several times, and never has he seen one act like this, especially with something other than another enderman. If it were two acting this close, almost as one, that would be less surprising. But its not, and instead is highly troubling.

He brings his sword up and blocks Steve's downswing, and they continue like that, Herobrine on defense and Steve on offense. Herobrine doesn't want to fight Steve, for he doesn't want to hurt his friend, but Steve's attacks become increasingly more difficult to just defend. Opportunities for counterattacks rear their heads on every sloppy swing, and Herobrine takes advantage of one to disarm Steve.

"Stop this madness!" He demands, sending Steve's iron sword to the Nether. He holds his sword at the ready and changes his stance to be offensive. No longer will he play this game. "What's gotten into you?"

Steve doesn't say anything back, instead stares at him blankly. The enderman behind him starts shaking and opens its mouth to screech, suddenly aggravated. It is but a distraction as another appears before him and Herobrine is forced to jump back when it tries to claw him. The enderman does this again and again, advancing until Herobrine puts his foot down and times his swing to lob the enderman's head off the next time it appears before him.

Panting slightly, Herobrine looks for Steve. He and the first enderman are gone.

Quickly, he pulls the star from his pocket and holds it tightly. He closes his eyes and focuses on Steve, and the star glows brightly as he scans the surrounding surface and caves for Steve's presence. When he finds it, he doesn't hesitate to teleport.

He catches Steve just as the man's jumping over a small ledge, grabbing the collar of his shirt and using his momentum against him to force his back to the stone wall. Still, trance-like, Steve's eyes look only to the darkness past him.

"Talk to me!" Herobrine pleads, shaking the fist in Steve's shirt. "What's wrong with you?"

Angered by Steve's continuous disregard for his presence, Herobrine uses his other hand to grab Steve's jaw and angle his face at him. With Steve forced to look into his eyes, Herobrine is pained to see no recognition and no intent of acknowledgment in Steve's unfamiliar purple eyes. Desperation pushing him to rouse  _anything_  from his friend, Herobrine leans forward until their foreheads touch.

Dark images shuffle too quickly through his mind. A blackened hide, purple glow, trees burning, people splayed dead on the ground. The Overworld destroyed. Blood. The Void. A Nether Star.

The Dragon. The End.

Steve finally reacts, lifts his hands up and pushes Herobrine away from him. Still experiencing a residual effect from linking their minds, Herobrine stumbles back easily, releasing his grip on Steve in the process. He can't quite tell reality from fiction, can't see the stone floor one second when the next everything's clear as day.

Steve doesn't bother running this time, sensing that Herobrine's no longer a threat thanks to whatever influence he's been dragged under. This proves beneficial when Herobrine's obstructive visions begin to clear and he follows Steve farther into the cave.

The last of the images fade just as the stone turns to stone brick. Torches line the halls now, burning bright and strong despite their probable age. Herobrine recognizes a stronghold when he sees one, has lived in many throughout his life and even destroyed some too. This one has seen better days, the walls mostly covered in moss and heavily cracked.

The closer they get to the portal—because where else could they possibly be walking to?—the stronger the urge to turn back becomes. It's not something he's thinking consciously, he knows this, and it might only be the power of the two piece star in his possession that let's him resist. The dragon's power is strong, he'll grant it that, to be able to seep into the Overworld through the portal and ward any wandering humans away. Such a display of power is the prime reason the star must remain out of the clutches of the dragon and stay safe in the hands of its protectors.

Steve appears unbothered and unaffected as he walks up the stone steps to the portal. Herobrine, in stark contrast, is brought to a knee by the pure energy pouring in from the End. If the dragon can do this, it will crush the Overworld in a matter of hours should it ever be free from its prison. Herobrine had vowed a long time ago to never let that future come to light and nothing will stop him from upholding it.

Surprisingly, Steve spares him one look. With their eyes locked Herobrine thinks he ought to say something, should try to convince Steve one more time to come back to himself and cease this madness. But his mouth remains shut and Steve looks away before jumping into the portal without hesitation.

Unable to help feeling like he just suffered a great personal loss, and unwilling to stay in the portal's presence any longer, Herobrine teleports to the surface and flops on the ground. Night will fall in a few hours time. The overbearing weight of the dragon gone, Herobrine can breathe and think clearly again. Though faded, the images he'd seen can now be categorized, analyzed, and evaluated.

The dragon had wanted Steve to bring it the Nether Star fragment, that much is clear. He already knows the dragon intends to use it to escape the End and destroy the Overworld. Having been thwarted every attempt thus far in one way or another, Herobrine thinks how crafty and ruthless this dragon is turning out to be. Unlike Herobrine and the Aether Gods, and Steve with his memory restored, the dragon does not come back the exact same. When born again, the dragon acts differently than its predecessors. Each reincarnation may look the same but they all function uniquely, separately from each other in more ways than just powers and intentions. And this dragon is proving a lot more cunning and vicious than any other.

He sighs.

He lays there for a long time before sitting up. His distress had drawn in several creepers, who'd been huddled together a few blocks away and scatter at movement. The spider that'd been resting by his side like a loyal dog stirs and scuttles away.

He watches the moon rise over the treetops.

Notch had been gone. Steve is now gone.

...Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? Herobrine had already been planning on asking her for assistance, but that was back when he'd imagined Steve being there to...help. With Steve now out of commission due to extenuating circumstances—which is what he's going to tell her—his chances of getting her to side with him are extremely low. Close to zero if he had to wager.

When Notch must find Steve or Herobrine, he does not need a star piece to help him. He's connected to them in such a way that he simply can follow the pull of that connection and it will lead him to whoever he wants to find.

When Herobrine must find Notch, he too does not need a star piece. The connection between them works both ways. Finding Steve without Notch is harder because then Herobrine must use his star. The act drains him of energy but works, because him and Steve share a close bond.

But to find her...

He's lucky he'd decided to take Steve's star piece earlier that morning.

He pulls it out and holds it with both hands. Closing his eyes, he thinks of what she looks like and what she means to him. It's hard, because they have a less-than-stellar relationship—as in, they hate each other—but for Steve and Notch, he can do this. He  _will_.

When he feels that tug, he follows it.

The house he appears before is nice, he'll give her that. The grass is trimmed neatly, and the bushes along the side of the house don't have a leaf out of place. A few cows are standing about, and some chickens wonder around aimlessly.

He walks up to the door and holds his hand up but doesn't knock quite yet. He has to mentally prepare and remind himself this is for Steve. For Steve  _and_  Notch. There's no way she'd reject his plea after learning that, right?

Sighing, he finally knocks.

"Just a minute!" She yells from inside, and Herobrine hears what sounds to be several blocks tumbling over each other. The door swings open quickly and Alex stands looking away from him, shaking her leg to unwrap the fishing line wound around it.

"Sorry about that," she says, turning her head to face him. "I was—oh," she says, her tone turning sour at the end. Hands on her hips, she glares. "What do you want." She couldn't have sounded less thrilled to see him.

"I need your help."

"I've heard that before," she scoffs, and starts shutting the door on him. "Not interested."

"Yes you are," he retorts, putting his foot in the door to keep it open. She still tries to close it, uncaring if he feels pain. "If you'll let me explain—"

"The only explanation from you I need is why you're still here." She opens the door swiftly and pushes him away. "Leave me alone. I don't want to see you."

Stumbling backwards to catch his balance, Herobrine glares at the now closed door. Walking back up to it he starts pounding his fist against it, taking no heed to how much strength he's using.

As soon as the door opens again an iron sword is at his throat, Alex's narrowed eyes watching him carefully. "Don't test my patience, Herobrine. I'm not in the mood."

 _When are you ever_ , he thinks, and grabs the sword. The sharp blade slices his palm but he ignores it. Alex's eyes widen in shock when he twists his hand and snaps the blade in two. He then knocks the sword hilt out of her hand and throws the tip to the ground. A faint light shines through his closed fingers as his wound starts healing itself.

"Careful," he says lowly, "I'm the one not in the mood for games."

"Geez," she mumbles, staring at him oddly. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's about Steve. Are you willing to listen now?"

She eyes him briefly, lingering on his bloodied hand before opening the door wider. "Come in," she says, her voice reserved. Herobrine bows his head in acknowledgment and enters.

Much like he expected, though the outside is clean and tidy, the inside is a mess. Chests are stacked haphazardly against one wall, too full to close properly, a stark contrast to the way Steve organizes his chests so everything has a place. Bows and fishing poles hang on the walls and litter the ground. A few swords are stood up against the wall by the door. Well that explains how she got that sword so quickly. He takes a seat at the mostly cleared table.

"So what's got you playing Steve's guardian angel this time, hm? Did he fall down a well or get lost in a jungle?" She shakes her head but there's a fond smile on her face as she takes the seat across from him. Steve's so clumsy, most of the time its endearing. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"No," Herobrine says plainly, "But I wish it were that simple. Truthfully I don't know much about what happened, I can only guess. This morning he wasn't well, and then he attacked me. The dragon of the End is somehow controlling his actions because it wants this," he pulls out the two-piece star fragment, "And tried getting Steve to deliver it. Two chickens with one stone kind of deal, getting both Steve and one of the star pieces. But he was unable to take it for I had it with me."

"Sounds like you've got quite the dilemma," Alex comments, watching the way Herobrine holds the star piece. She knows what it can do to him. She's seen it, the only time Steve's ever died by Herobrine's hands, but thinking about it makes her sick to her stomach so she pushes the memories away. "Not sure why you'd come to me. I've never fought the dragon nor have I ever been to the End. I don't know much about them either." She shrugs. That fact has never  _really_  bothered her. Like Steve she has the urge to explore, but unlike Steve she doesn't always follow those urges. She likes settling down and living, and would prefer keeping her memories for more than a few months. So she leaves the world-saving to Herobrine and Steve. "It's kinda strange actually. I'd think Notch would be your first choice...?"

He sighs. "Again, if only it could be that simple. But Notch has been trapped in the End. Time's different across all the realms but several years have passed since he's last stepped foot in the Overworld. No one can leave the End without killing the dragon first."

"Oh my," she says, propping her head in her hands. "I had no idea things had become so complicated." She drops her gaze to table and traces patterns in the wood with her eyes. "Still not sure why you came here."

"Alex," Herobrine says, like she's missing something incredibly obvious. "I don't think there's any disagreement over who's the better fighter between us. But I also don't believe anyone doubts you're our second best. You can try to live your quiet and peaceful life of raising animals and fishing, but that is only half of your being. The other half is wild, and wants to fight, and it wants out, doesn't it? It wants to roam the land and explore the caves and climb the mountains. It wants to live. And I know this because Steve and I feel the same way. I need your help killing the dragon."

"You want  _my_  help? Are you serious right now?" She can't believe what she's hearing. Okay, so he's right about her more...instinctual side wanting a more exciting life than what she's leading now, and her skills with a bow are unmatched across the Overworld, but the end dragon is...a dragon! A huge mob with a lot of power, enough to defeat Herobrine on occasion. "I can't..."

"You must!" Herobrine says forcefully, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "I have no other option. The Overworld will surely burn if I face the dragon and fail, but I can't abandon them to its mercy. I won't!" He's shouting now, angered by the helplessness he can't stop feeling, and by her unwillingness to help her family. "I'd rather lose the Overworld than leave them!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Alex shouts back, standing up as well and pointing an accusatory finger at Herobrine. "But you can't just expect me to agree right away! I didn't even know any of this was happening until a few minutes ago! And I don't think I can do it!"

"This is about whether you think you can do it or not. This is about fighting to save your home and your family. If I lose then the dragon will destroy the Overworld and you'll die anyway. Might as well go out like a warrior with honor and not like coward. That should be enough incentive."

She shrinks back, uncertainty spreading across her face. "Destroy the Overworld? But...we can't die—"

"It'll find a way. Alex!" She snaps her eyes up to his, startled by his sudden shout. "Do you understand? It will find a way to kill us permanently whether we fight or do nothing." His expression turns softer. "I know what you fear. I fear it as well, but I don't let that stop me."

"Yeah, easy for you to say," she hisses "You have the powers of the Gods. How can you be scared of death?"

"I feel pain just as much as any human," Herobrine defends. "I may not lose my memories like you and Steve, but you should count yourselves lucky. You don't have to live with the memory of your own death like I must. And I am frightened by death, frightened that one day I will die and I won't wake up again. But I don't let that impede the duties that were tasked to me." He's died many times. He's been stabbed to death, he's been blown up, he's been torn in two by the dragon itself, and each memory carries with it a phantom pain that lingers and lingers until he can't take any more of it, and then keeps lingering long afterward. But he'd experience a hundred more deaths if it meant saving his family. "What about Steve?" He poses to her. "He does not have my abilities, he doesn't even have yours. He is adequate with a sword and less so with a bow, but he doesn't let that stop him, does he? He continues to fight because he knows what his purpose in life is."

"But my purpose isn't to fight!" She insists, putting a hand to her heart. Herobrine's words make sense and she hates it. She has no reason to not join him other than her fear of pain and death.

"Steve and I's first priority is to protect the Overworld," he says. "So too is yours."

And that's really all there is too it. She'd been created to watch over the passive mobs and to care for the land, a protector of nature, but Notch had told her himself, on the day she was given life, to protect the Overworld by any means necessary. If that means dying than so be it. If only he'd mentioned how horrible dying feels.

"I hate when you're right," she mutters. He smiles and holds his hand out.

"Between you and Steve I hear that quite a bit. So you'll help me?" The hopeful infliction in his voice is completely unjustifiable. He already knows her answer. She sticks her hand out and they shake on it.

"Don't know what I can do that'll help but I'm with you, brother." She smiles back at him. It's weird calling him that. Technically her, Herobrine, and Steve can be considered siblings since they'd been created by the same person, but Steve and Herobrine existed years before she did. She lets the two boys deal with all the world saving and family drama, but they always manage to drag her back in somehow.

"The first thing we need to do is equip you with a new bow."

"You sure know the quickest way to a girl's heart, don't you?" She says in jest. Usually Steve is the middle man when it comes to her and Herobrine. Unfortunate events in their shared past has landed them in a rocky relationship, which neither of them have a problem letting fester. But she's starting to see a different side of Herobrine, and she likes it. Maybe in the future her, Steve, and Herobrine can do something together. One of the problems is that Steve and Herobrine have such a close relationship that she finds it a little intimidating trying to integrate herself. She knows she has every right to, as their—technical—sister, and she knows they wouldn't be opposed to it(well, Steve wouldn't, and before today she knows Herobrine would have had a few choice words about the subject), but it's still hard for her.

"What enchantments does your bow have now?"

"Power and punch. I wanted unbreaking but you know how finicky enchanting is, so no such luck. It's close to breaking as it is so I haven't used it in awhile."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure," Alex says, walking over to her weapons chest. There's not much to it, only a few iron swords and picks, and some regular bows, but she doesn't fight much anyway. Though, if she's going to try and join her brothers on their adventures, she's gonna need upgrades.

On top of all the regular bows rests her enchanted one. This one she's had for a long time and it's served her well. She'd carved symbols and designs into the wood and shaped the grip to her hand. Unfortunately, from use and time, the wood is starting to crack and the string threatens to snap on every draw. She picks it up and hands it to Herobrine.

He weighs it and inspects it, taking particular notice to the personal touches. Though enhanced by low level enchantments, this bow means something special to her. "Would you like a new bow or this one to be modified?" He asks, testing the string. Either way he'll repair the bow.

She smiles. "Modify as in...new enchants?"

He nods. "Yes. It feels like this one has power II and punch I. I can bring those up to their highest levels and I was thinking of adding unbreaking, obviously, and infinity."

She gasps and smiles wider. "You can make it an infinity bow? How?"

He smiles at her exuberance and sets the bow on the table. How alike she and Steve are, and how fitting that is. "I have enchanted books. I can easily repair your bow and add the necessary enchantments."

"I'm starting to like you more and more," she says.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now. I'm sure we'll be back to biting each other's heads off sooner or later. Steve will generally agree with whatever you say and I'll be the one who opposes you."

"Oh I see. The whole good-cop, bad-cop routine, huh? That does sound like something Steve would do too, just to stay on my good side. He can be such a pushover." She shakes her head. Steve's ability to suck up to anyone and everyone astounds her, but she shouldn't complain too much. It's saved all their lives at one point or another. Still, she wouldn't deal with half the crap he does. She's a woman of action.

"That I will agree with you on. He's too nice for his own good. But that's what makes him who he is and I'm sure I can speak for the both of us when I say I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. So...he's in the End?" As much as she'd love to skirt around the issue, there's just no denying the major problem they're facing at the moment.

Herobrine sighs at the reminder. "Yes. I saw him enter the portal. I would have followed but I didn't want to risk losing the star." He holds the star up. "I have to assume the dragon already has Notch's, and mine and Steve's are already together. I have confidence in my abilities, especially with two pieces in my possession, but I've never beaten the dragon without the complete Nether Star. And even then I've still lost with it." He stuffs the star back into his pocket and look at Alex.

"So if we're going to fight the dragon, I'm going to have to test your abilities. Got any plans today?"

Alex smiles and picks up her bow. "Other than owning you? No."

"Confidence. You're going to need that."

* * *

_Remind me again why we aren't...doing anything?_

Not everything can be solved with force.

_No no, I get that. But there's three of us and one dragon, right? I mean I know it's really strong but the three of us together have to be as strong as Herobrine, right? I say we go for it!_  From his pillar, DB looks between Notch and Jeb expectantly.

Jeb leans against the bars and shakes his head. You've fought him, what do you think?

DB shrugs and crosses his arms, turning around and sitting with his back to the bars.  _I know he's strong but I'm saying that if we can't beat one dragon then what good are we?_

Our place is not to fight.

DB just shrugs again and Jeb looks over at Notch for help. Care to talk some sense into him?

Notch, who had been sitting cross legged with his eyes closed and his star piece in his hands, opens his eyes and smiles briefly at Jeb before looking over at DB.  **D...**

DB waves a hand in acknowledgment.  _I know, I know. I'm just saying._

Notch looks back over at Jeb.  **Does that work?**

Jeb sighs and hangs his head. Sure. Why do I even try?

Notch smiles again before closing his eyes. After a few moments, DB looks over his shoulder at him.

_What are you doing?_

**I'm trying to focus on Steve and Herobrine. I can sense Herobrine perfectly well, but Steve is proving harder to find.**  He opens his eyes and relaxes his pose, running his thumb across his star fragment. Since Herobrine and Steve both have their own pieces, usually Notch can feel them pretty easily, and that's the case for Herobrine. But Steve is gone. And if Herobrine should have Steve's piece of the star, then he should still be able to sense Steve's presence through the connected stars.  **It's very strange. I cannot sense Steve but through Herobrine I can sense Alex.**

_Really? Maybe it is the end of the world._

I wonder how they managed to work that out. I remember them having a rough relationship, to say the least. They could hardly stand each other without Steve being there.

**I think Steve is probably what Herobrine used to get Alex on his side in the first place. A smart play on his part.**

So what does that mean for us?

**I'm not even sure what it means for them, to be honest.**

_So what—_  DB is interrupted by the dragon's mighty roar. The land and so too the pillars shake and stumble the three Gods on top of them. The sky lights with purple as the dragon breathes fire into the air in what sounds like anger. They stand up and face it as the dragon lifts its hand and slams it down, then leans down close to the ground.

What do you think its doing?

_Probably raging at some poor enderman. Why do they listen to it at all?_

**Maybe...**

The dragon lifts its hand and appears to be carrying something as it lumbers towards them. When it reaches their three pillars, it holds its hand up and shows them what is in its grasp.

_**You've gotten sloppy with your creations** _

It hisses, shaking its hand and jostling its prize.

Steve, staring past them into the void space, his eyes unseeing and glowing a faint purple, like the dragon's. He doesn't react to any of their calls.

"Steve? Steve!" Notch calls, turning his gaze to the dragon. "What did you do?"

_**Were you not listening? I did nothing. My enderman did its job well. But this** _ **worthless** **_meat sack—_ **

It visibly tightens its grip, causing DB to cry out in protest but Steve does not react in the slightest.

_**Cannot seem to follow orders.** _

"I don't know what you expected from him," Notch says carefully, not wanting to infuriate the dragon and cause harm to Steve inadvertently. Though it may appear that Steve is unaffected, Notch knows that the dragon is not that merciful. He's certain that somewhere in his mind, Steve can still feel pain. "I made him that way. I don't want them to be loyal slaves, like you. I value their individuality."

The dragon stares at him and Notch fears it might crush Steve. Its unpredictability is what makes it so dangerous. But the dragon lowers it hand and releases Steve. The three of them hold their breath, wondering what the dragon could be thinking.

_**That weakness will be your downfall.** _

It turns and stalks away, leaving Steve at the base of the pillars. So desperately Notch wants to teleport down there and grab him, but he doesn't want to provoke the dragon. Luckily, DB does not have those reservations.

Just as DB teleports down there, an enderman appears to intercept them, swiping at DB's head. He drops to the ground and kicks the enderman's leg out from under it. Panicked, he grabs Steve's leg and teleports them to the ceiling of the cage, where they then drop to the hard obsidian in a pile of limbs.

DB sits up and untangles himself from Steve, sitting the unresponsive miner up and shaking him a little.

"Steve. Steve! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" No amount of shaking or light slapping can rouse Steve out of the trance he's trapped in. DB looks up at them in uncertainty.  _What do we do?_

**I'm...I'm not sure. I think all our fates are in Herobrine's hands now.**


	4. I Feel So Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's uh—It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, after The Basics I pretty much left MC alone to work on other stuff, but I've recently gotten a few comments for 'more' so I thought, what the hell, let's do this thing.
> 
> So to anyone who wanted this continued, here you go. I hope you enjoy it.

Wow.

 

Alex had completely forgotten how Herobrine can get when he's determined. He's a slave driver! Alex rolls out of the way of an incoming arrow and looses one of her own back, which barely hits the target behind Herobrine. He turns around and frowns. “Again.”

 

“Really!?” Alex stands from a kneeled position and crosses her arms. “I hit the target. I've hit it every single time!”

 

“Which is impressive, I'll give that to you. But not good enough.” Herobrine sets another arrow at the ready on his own bow and glares a challenge. “Again.”

 

Alex sighs, irritated, and returns to the start of the training course. The point is to both dodge Herobrine's arrows and hit the target behind him, but not _him_. Probably would have been easier if he weren't standing directly in front of it. Alex doesn't know how beneficial this training's going to be during the battle but it is helping her improve her accuracy and timing. Maybe that's the point.

 

She takes a deep breath, knowing that the arrows won't start coming until she makes the first move. A small courtesy, considering Herobrine's strength makes the arrow twice as deadly. She trusts Herobrine to not be aiming directly at her but mistakes could still happen. She's honestly surprised she's gotten this far into the “training” without being too worse for wear.

 

She takes one step and an arrow embeds itself in the grass at her foot, grinding her to a halt before she can even get going. “What is this!?” She demands to a smirking Herobrine.

 

“The dragon is not going to let you have the upper hand, nor is it going to be deliberately missing. You have to be ready for anything.” What a smug bastard he is. Now Alex is starting to remember why she and Herobrine never do anything or spend any time together—Herobrine is insufferable.

 

Herobrine readies another arrow and Alex grumbles as she returns to the start. She takes a deep breath and lowers to a running stance, an arrow ready to be loosed. She waits, letting the wind blow through her clothes and hair.

 

A pig oinks nearby and she dashes forward, rolling to dodge the first arrow. Another one comes flying at her quickly and she falls flat to avoid dying. Curse Herobrine and his trail by fire. Sitting up, she sees Herobrine aiming at her and knows she's lost too much momentum. She mirrors him and when he looses his arrow, she does as well.

 

The two arrows collide and split ways. Alex ignores the spectacle and immediately looses again.

 

A dull _thud_ resounds through the clearing as the arrow impacts the bulls eye. Herobrine can see the feather at the corner of his eye, and if he leans the slightest bit to the left his neck will touch the wooden core of the arrow. After a few seconds he lifts his hand to his neck and it comes back red. She'd nicked him. He should be mad that she almost killed him, but if anything he's satisfied. “Good.”

 

Alex doesn't know what goes on in his head, but if she can finally rest then what does she care? Whatever she'd done had been enough. Maybe if she almost kills him more often he'll be a little nicer.

 

“Are we finished?”

 

“For now.”

 

She sighs.

 

* * *

 

_Have you figured out what's wrong with him?_

 

**Unfortunately not. Nothing I try seems to work. Whatever the dragon did to him is new to me.**

 

Do you have any idea how to fix it?

 

**Maybe if I had the complete nether star I might be able to break through whatever curse is in effect here.**

 

Notch sighs.

 

**This is very disturbing. I never would have thought the dragon capable of this.**

 

_Do you think its the same thing as when the dragon commands endermen? Those are the only things it can control, right?_

 

**I thought so...**

 

Notch frowns down at the man laying supine on the hard obsidian. Steve is still unresponsive, laying flat with a blank gaze. Nothing he's done has roused Steve from the strange trance the dragon had put him in. Truly, Notch had never seen anything like this.

 

One more try, he thinks, and kneels next to Steve. He pulls out his piece of the nether star and lays it on Steve's chest, then places his hand atop it.

 

Clearing his mind and steadying his breathing, he closes his eyes and uses his amplified abilities to merge their souls.

 

When he opens his eyes it's to a turbulent black and purple scape, devoid of life and energy. The usual blues and greens that make up Steve's unique aura are gone, a disturbing occurrence. The calmness has been replaced with savage winds and a piercing howl, which unsettles Notch. This is not the soul of a human but of a dragon. It's dark influence has separated Steve's self from his own body, allowing the dragon to control him.

 

He breaks the connection when the disorienting experience becomes too much, and returns to himself, Jeb and Dinnerbone's expressions hopeful.

 

_Anything?_

 

Notch shakes his head sadly, removing his hand but leaving the star where it lays. Perhaps an object as powerful as the star will help Steve recover. He hates that he can't help one of his own creations, especially one so close to him as Steve is. Seeing the miner like this is akin to torture—undoubtedly the dragon's intent.

 

Notch sighs and rubs his tired eyes.

 

**I've tried everything I can think of.**

 

They sit in silence, Notch staring down at his creation. He thinks back to the darkness of Steve's mind and his eyes are drawn to Steve's. No awareness in those purple orbs. Purple...wait.

 

Steve's eyes aren't purple, but an enderman's are.

 

**I think I've got something.**

 

Notch sits up straight and replaces his hand on top of the nether star. Once again he enters Steve's turbulent mind, but this time he isn't looking for Steve, he's looking for an enderman.

 

And with that intent, he can sense the dark mob everywhere. He'd been mistaken earlier, thinking the foreign presence to be that of the dragon's when in fact it had been an enderman all along.

 

**There's endermen blood inside him. That's how the dragon's been controlling him.**

 

DB makes a disgusted face and Jeb shakes his head.

 

How cruel of the beast to send an enderman to its death. That creature has no compassion.

 

No compassion.

 

**I have an idea, but it's risky.**

 

_How risky?_

 

Notch looks first at Jeb, then DB.

 

**End of the world, risky.**

 

Both are silent, allowing him the time to collect his thoughts and attempt to put into words his plan.

 

**You're right when you said the dragon has no compassion, and I think that could be its downfall. If I can get my hands on the complete nether star, and if the three of us and Herobrine can gather around it, we may be able to change the star's alignment from neutral to good.**

 

_Is that even possible?_

 

Notch nods.

 

**It should be. The stars contain fragments of their owners souls, I made it that way when I broke it into three and gave a piece to Herobrine and Steve. If I'm right, the good nature of the star will destroy the dragon from the inside.**

 

But if you're wrong, the world is doomed.

 

Looking down at Steve, Notch feels determination rise within him, overpowering the hopelessness trying to drag him down. The dragon is too powerful, and they've been dancing the same song and dance since Notch imprisoned it all those years ago. Whether or not Herobrine kills it, he never survives long enough to destroy the egg as well, allowing the dragon to be reborn. A repeating cycle with no end in sight. In order to stop the beast once and for all, drastic measures must be taken.

 

**I'm willing to risk the lives of my people for the good of the future.**

 

_But, what'll happen to the star?_

 

**...I don't know.**

 

Truly he doesn't. It could shatter, it could remain in tact, it could disappear, it could even fail him. He'd never had the need to test its limits.

 

Jeb and DB look at each other worriedly. When Notch doesn't know what to do, things are bad. But they have faith in their leader.

 

We'll follow you, no matter the choice you make. I know you know that certain actions could be taken to fix eliminate the threat, just as I know you'd only do so as a last resort. So we will fight alongside you to keep our people safe.

 

Notch smiles at his friends, glad for their company despite their situation. Their dedication and loyalty is inspiring, and Notch feels now more than ever that failure is not an option.

 

**Thank you my friends. Here's what I was thinking...**

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Herobrine and Alex are resting in Alex's house. The training has Alex winded and with several bruises and cuts, but she's pleased to note that Herobrine does as well—or he _had_ them; they've healed by now but the image remains. She hadn't been about to give up so easily and she'd thrown herself into the training.

 

But now Herobrine's been quiet for several minutes and Alex is anxious to know his thoughts.

 

“So what's next?” She asks, trying to seem casual. She kinda doesn't want to know what he'll say, because the bow and arrow exercise had been incredibly intense, and whatever else he may come up with would most likely follow suit.

 

He keeps his eyes on the table, silent, and Alex waits, tapping her foot against the ground rapidly. When she can't take the silence, she calls out to him. “Hello? Herobrine? Anyone in there?”

 

He blinks and looks up, and though it is impossible to tell exactly where he's looking on account of the white eyes, she feels as though he's staring through her soul.

 

“There is one other thing I'd like to try, but you're not going to like it.”

 

She gives him a look. “You mean like how I enjoyed the bow torture?” She asks dryly.

 

“Exactly, except you're going to enjoy this a whole lot less.”

 

“Stellar. Oh, what a joy it is to have you around.”

 

He grins and leans forward while sweeping his hand in an arc to end at his chest, over his heart; a mock bow, slightly awkward since he's sitting in a chair. “The pleasure is all mine.”

 

“I bet it is. So what is this brilliant new plan?” Despite her teasing, she's rather curious to know what he's come up with, keeping to himself for so long. He had to have been thinking about this new plan all that time, right? _Or about the situation in the End_ , a little voice whispers in her head.

 

Surprisingly, he turns serious, straightening in his chair. They stare at each other, Herobrine contemplating and Alex anxiously but patiently waiting for him to speak.

 

“You need to fight endermen.”

 

Alex narrows her eyes, wondering if she'd heard wrong. When silence reigns between them, she scoffs. “Is that all? That's easy! I've fought dozens of endermen.”

 

Already Herobrine's shaking his head. She glares. “Do you not believe me?”

 

“Oh no, I believe you. Steve said the same thing. You're right that endermen are easy to fight, once you know how to trick them. No, what I need you to do is stare an enderman in the eye, not the legs.”

 

Her eyes widen as instinctual fear grips her heart. Look an enderman in the eye, is he crazy!?

 

“Are you insane? I can't!”

 

“You're going to have to, because facing the dragon will feel ten times as worse.”

 

She groans and holds a hand to her face. “Why did I agree to this?” She says, looking up at the blue sky. She notices dreadfully that night will be here soon.

 

He knows it as well. “Once the sun sets, I'll teach you how to fight them.”

 

“Great, looking forward to it,” she mumbles sardonically.

 

Unfortunately day gives way to night too quickly, and now the two of them are standing at the border of a plains biome a few blocks from her home.

 

She's biting her lip and gripping a diamond sword—courtesy of Herobrine, what a guy—tightly. Usually, any other time she'd been out this late mobs had already started tracking her, and she wonders why they're keeping so wide of a perimeter from them, almost as if they want to get to her but are prevented by some unseen force. She watches perplexed as a creeper, staring directly at her several blocks away, starts making its way towards them before it stops and turns around, running away.

 

She looks over at Herobrine, a question ready to come out her open mouth, when she pauses. He's staring ahead of them, solid white eyes narrowed and glowing faintly in the darkness. Distractedly, she wonders how far he can see.

 

Her question dies on the tip of her tongue as she realizes _he's_ the most likely the reason the mobs are avoiding them. She feels stupid for not realizing sooner, and looks back out at the plains, waiting for Herobrine to do something.

 

“Okay,” he says abruptly a few seconds later, startling her. “There are two endermen about forty blocks that way,” he points slightly to their left, “and two more over there,” he points straight ahead of them, though she can't see that far into the darkness.

 

“Lead the way I guess,” she says, and he grabs her arm. Before she can protest, because there's this thing called 'personal space' and he should learn what that is, the world's spinning and nausea rolls in her stomach.

 

“Geez, a little warning next time would be nice!”

 

“Sorry,” he says, clearly not as sorry as he should be.

 

She glares at him but shakes her head and stands up fully. She notices purples particles to her left and has to actively avert her eyes from the enderman.

 

“I will show you how to fight them—or, actually I guess I'm going to show you how not to fight them.”

 

She tries to make sense of his contradicting statement but gives up. Just Herobrine being his usual cryptic self.

 

Herobrine looks at the enderman and Alex looks next to it so she can see what it does without turning it on her. The enderman doesn't do anything for a few seconds before its mouth opens wide, a terrible sound emitting from it. Alex's heart freezes in fear just from hearing that dreadful cry.

 

But, strangely, the enderman doesn't advance. It stares and wails, but refuses to attack. Alex watches in amazement as the tall mob returns to its normal, non-aggravated state before walking away.

 

She turns to Herobrine, lingering fear, confusion, and excitement fighting for dominance in her head.

 

“What even—how'd you—I'm...” Speechless, apparently.

 

Herobrine smirks, turning to her.

 

“The trick is to show no fear. Endermen attack people that look at them because they can sense fear. You have to have confidence in your abilities to handle them, otherwise the mob will attack. And don't think it's because of my power over mobs that I have no fear, because Steve learned this very technique much the same way you are.”

 

“Well, still, that's easy for you to say, having confidence. You're the best fighter in the world.”

 

He cocks his head, staring at her and raising a brow. Starting to squirm under his gaze, she breaks. “What? What are you staring at?”

 

“I just said that Steve learned to do this the same exact way you are, so I don't want to hear anymore complaining.”

 

“But—”

 

“No complaining! Relax.”

 

She takes a deep breath, internally cursing Herobrine for being so bossy, and holds her sword at the ready on instinct. Then with all the courage she can muster, and before she can think twice about how crazy this all is, she drags her eyes up to stare at the enderman's face.

 

Unexpectedly, the enderman reacts instantly, unlike with Herobrine, and Alex gasps as she stares into the enderman's purple eyes.

 

Suddenly she's not in the Overworld. She doesn't know where she is or how she got here, but Herobrine and her sword are gone, leaving her feeling vulnerable and defenseless.

 

The enderman is still here, mouth closed and body still but it doesn't look away from her. She shivers and crosses her arms, trying to huddle closer to herself for warmth.

 

Without warning the enderman teleports away, its spell broken on her. She lets out a breath she'd unknowingly held in, thankful that the dark mob is gone. It gives her the opportunity to observe her surroundings. The ground is a pale yellow and the sky is black. There are broken towers of obsidian around her, the dark blocks also scattered about the ground.

 

She gets the feeling she's being stared at and turns around slowly. She's expecting an enderman, or even the dragon she's heard so much about, but gasps in surprise and fear when she discovers a man standing a few blocks away.

 

His eyes glow an eerie purple and there's a diamond blade in his hand. At least, she thinks it's a diamond blade; it and most of the stranger's body are covered in a strange, unsettling black liquid. She thinks maybe she can make out the clothes underneath, but the liquid obscures the colors.

 

He doesn't move, and Alex wonders how long he's been there, staring at her. “Hello?” She tries speaking with him, anxiety swirling in the pit of her stomach as he opens his mouth.

 

“Why did you let me die, Alex?”

 

His voice is familiar, but warped, cracked and rough, like he'd been shouting for hours.

 

“Alex, I thought you were my friend.”

 

“I—”

 

“I was counting on you. Friends don't let their friends die, Alex, but you did. It's your fault I'm dead.” He takes a few jerky steps forward, more of that black liquid pouring from his eyes and mouth. “You killed me!”

 

He lunges and she screams, blocking her face with her arms. She squeezes her eyes shut and prays for a painless death as two hands grab her arms and yank them down.

 

“It's okay.”

 

Sensation crashes into her. A cool breeze, the baaing of a nearby sheep, faint spider hissing and zombie groans. Her heart's beating a mile a minute and her breath stutters in her chest. Taking a few deep breaths, she cracks an eye open wearily.

 

Herobrine's standing in front of her, hands wrapped loosely around her wrists. He's concerned, she can tell from the pinching of his brows and the frown of his mouth, but confused as well. She opens her eyes fully, breathing starting to even out, and slides her gaze from his face to his hands. He notices and lets go immediately, moving to hold them out non-threateningly.

 

“Alex?”

 

She blinks several times, letting herself take in her surroundings. Green. Green grass and not yellow. “What—?” She cuts herself off, bringing her hands up to her face. She's shaking.

 

Herobrine looks uncomfortable now, and ashamed as he holds out her sword. “I'm sorry. That was a foolish idea.”

 

“What happened?” She finally asks, thankful to have to sword in her grasp again. It's a familiar and comforting weight help ground her.

 

“That enderman it...it alerted the dragon to your presence.”

 

Her eyes widen, and she swallows to wet her throat. She feels sick.

 

“W-What does that mean for us?”

 

“Only that it's now expecting the both of us. Not the biggest concern right now I suppose, but now we've lost the element of surprise.” He raises his eyes to look at her—not that she can really tell but his face is tilted toward her now, instead of to the side. All she can think of, staring into his white eyes, is the terrifying vision of their friend. “What all did you see?”

 

“It was—the ground was yellow, a block I've never seen before, a-and the sky was black.”

 

“The End,” he says, nodding to himself. “I suspected. What did it look like there?”

 

She has to force herself to recall the images, as if her brain's already trying to erase the dreadful place from her memories. “There were towers, or something, made from obsidian, but they were broken, and a lot of obsidian blocks were scattered on the ground. And...there was a—a man.”

 

Herobrine snaps to attention at that. “Was it—?

 

“It was Steve.”

 

She sees his hands, hanging at his sides, clench into fists, no doubt in anger. She suddenly wonders if he blames himself for what happened to Steve when he speaks, his tone clipped. “Was he alright?”

 

“I-I'm not...sure, really. No? His eyes were like yours but purple, and he was covered in a strange black liquid. He s-said—He said that it was my fault he d-died.” There's a burning in her eyes and she blinks. She doesn't have time to cry.

 

She knows Herobrine can sense her weakness and is thankful when he says nothing about it, instead crossing his arms.

 

“Was that all?” He presses, perturbed by her recount. He doesn't like that his friends are in danger, especially since this all could have been avoided if he'd just been strong enough to kill the dragon _and_ its egg. Plus, with the guilt of losing Steve weighing down on him, it's hard not to blame himself for everything—for the dragon reviving, for trapping Notch and the other in the End, for allowing the dragon to take Steve, for dragging Alex into his mess.

 

Alex shakes her head. He's probably wondering if she saw the dragon, but she counts herself lucky she didn't. Just thinking back on what happened sends chills down her spine.

 

“So what now?” She asks, because she really doesn't feel up to fighting more endermen, even if that experience had been a one time thing.

 

He sighs and rubs his face with a hand, shaking his head slightly as he stares in thought at the ground. She waits patiently for him to speak. “I don't want to wait much longer,” he admits, “But I also don't want to bring you to the End only for you to freeze up again. We'll have to—argh, we'll have to wait for tomorrow night to fight more endermen, when you're feeling better. For now, we'll go back and I'll let you rest for the night.”

 

She nods and follows him back to her house. On one hand she's glad he's not making her fight more endermen, but on the other hand she feels a bit guilty for forcing Herobrine to wait another day. That, coupled with the stress of her experience and the thought of making the others in the End suffer longer, make it hard for her to find sleep that night.

 

Morning comes all too quickly, and Alex struggles out of the bed and through her morning routine. She doesn't have much of an appetite thanks to a fitful sleep and vague but horrible dreams, but she forces down some eggs and bread.

 

The last thing she does is tie her hair in a low ponytail and let it hang over her shoulder as she grabs her sword and exits her house.

 

The sun is well into the sky now, shining warm rays of light onto her face and arms. It's a blessed relief compared to the dark scape of her dreams and the cold night. She looks around briefly before her eyes settle on Herobrine. He's sitting still, eyes closed, with the two-piece nether star in his hands. Silently, she approaches and sits a few blocks across from him, waiting. She doesn't want to disturb whatever he's trying to do, and contents herself to soaking up more of the sun's giving rays while she waits.

 

For several minutes nothing happens, and she wonders if he can sense she's here. In the silence of the morning she finds herself observing him, something she's never had the chance to do before, absentmindedly running her eyes over his features.

 

She doesn't know how they never settled their differences before. Why had she even been weary of him? Why hadn't she accepted his and Steve's help, their company, their friendship? Spending this much time with Herobrine, no matter how much his attitude's altered by the dire circumstances that's forced them to work together, has opened her eyes to his and Steve's world. What are their adventures like? She remembers him mentioning that he's died several times before. How many of those times had been from the dragon, and how many times had it been just him and Steve? It seems silly to think a common Overworld mob would be able to strike Herobrine, of all people, down.

 

Maybe their adventures aren't always about trying to defeat the dragon. Maybe they actually manage to have fun, and she can picture it clear as day in her mind, the two of them just hanging out together, mining, fishing, acting like genuine brothers.

 

That's when she realizes just how much they look alike. She lets her gaze wander around his still frame, tracing the outline of his shoulders and admiring the way his shirt clings to his chest and waist.

 

Despite how little she sees Steve, she can still picture him perfectly in her mind. It takes a little effort to see his normal smiling face and not the purple and black mess she'd seen in her vision, but eventually she can see him and Herobrine standing side by side.

 

What makes them so different, aside from the obvious? Their skin is the same, a caramelized bronze dark from spending their days in the sun. Their height and build is the same as well. Hell, even their _clothes_ are the same, teal shirt and regular blue jeans with gray boots.

 

Why had Notch decided to make them practically the same person? And then, when he'd given her life, why does she look so different? Light skin, red hair, green eyes...almost like a complete opposite to her 'siblings.' Not that she particularly minds, and without trying to sound vain she's very comfortable with her appearance. Just something she's all of a sudden thinking about, now that she can see one of the boys so close and still.

 

She sighs and stretches out her legs, supporting herself with her arms behind her. _What is he doing_ , she wonders, watching a chicken make its way over to them. It approaches Herobrine, stops, then turns and walks away. Smiling at its antics, she closes her eyes and lays back on the grass, letting the sun rays hit her face.

 

Do all mobs fall under Herobrine's control? Or only the dangerous ones? She wonders about that, briefly, before she decides that if he's going to take this long to do whatever he's doing, she might as well do something productive as well.

 

It's hard getting up and leaving the warmth of the sun behind, but she makes her way to her farms with one last glance at Herobrine. When he continues to remain still as a statue, she turns back to her duties and starts her day.

 

Farming turns into feeding her animals, witch turns into cleaning up her storage chests, which ultimately leads to a quick mining trip. Her mine is small but has yielded good results the few times she's been down there, so she spends an hour or two looking for iron and coal, though she always keeps an eye out for the other, more rare minerals and gems. Lapis she doesn't personally have a use for, as she doesn't own an enchanting table, but she can sell or trade it at the nearby village, along with emeralds. Gold looks nice but she hardly has a need for it, as it's most useful functions involve either redstone or brewing, neither of which she's proficient in. She doesn't bother mining redstone unless she's collecting it for a villager, and she keeps most of the diamonds she finds for her tools, weapons, and armor.

 

Her yield this time is less successful than previous attempts, but she's found a lot of coal, which had been her primary concern anyway. Between torches and cooking food, she always finds her coal supplies dwindling faster than any other.

 

There's unfortunately a few more hours of sun left, so she makes a note to herself to check up on Herobrine after sorting all the coal and cobblestone into their proper chests. That's why, when she walks into her home and beelines for the chest, she fails to notice the person sitting at her table.

 

“Have a good time?”

 

Screaming in surprise she swings around, hand clutching her chest as she stares at Herobrine, who's got a wide smile on his face that he's barely trying to hide. “Herobrine! Damn you, that was mean!”

 

She takes a few deep breaths while Herobrine laughs, and glares at him as she drops the rest of her haul carelessly into a random chest. “What are you even doing in here!”

 

“I was waiting for you. Took you long enough to come out of that mine,” he says, almost like her efforts to remain with a constant supply of torches and cooked food is a hassle to him.

 

“What!? I waited practically all morning for you to move! What were _you_ doing, huh?”

 

His demeanor drops at that, and he frowns. “I was searching.”

 

She closes her eyes and sighs, feeling a little bad about snapping at him. She almost doesn't want to ask what he'd been searching for, but does anyway. “For...?”

 

He shrugs, sitting back down and shoving his hands in his jean pockets. “For anyone, but I was unable to make contact. The Overworld is just too protected from the End to allow my limited powers to reach that far, even with two pieces of the star. I tried every technique I could think of, but both my ties to Notch and Steve are blocked. I'll only know what state they're in once we go through the portal, although, I do have a bad feeling.”

 

“About what?” She sits at the table across from him, curious. Like Steve she doesn't have any obvious powers, unlike Herobrine, unless she could consider her penchant for befriending animals something extraordinary. Which, she thinks, isn't any more special than Steve's ability to make friends quickly and get along well with other humans. But Herobrine is more like Notch and the Aether Gods than her and Steve will ever be, and she realizes she doesn't even know the full scope of his capabilities.

 

“About Steve.” He shrugs and looks away, out the window. “He wasn't...alright, when I last saw him.”

 

Alex would make a comment—she doesn't exactly have a great history with Herobrine—but she does know that Steve means a lot to Herobrine, even if she's not sure the extent of their relationship. So she changes the subject; it's the least she can do.

 

“So what now? More endermen?”

 

The sun is still out, will shine for a few more hours, making their chances of finding enderman abysmal. Herobrine crosses his arms and taps his foot in thought, when an idea comes to mind and he stands abruptly.

 

“We're going to the Nether.”

 

“Wha—right now? Why?”

 

“Training. I'll explain more when we get there, come on.” He walks around the table and stops in front of her, holding out a hand. She looks down at it in disdain, her stomach dropping.

 

“Don't I need something?” She stalls.

 

“I have everything you'll need and more. I live in the Nether.”

 

Oh. Right.

 

Knowing that Herobrine's outstretched hand means teleportation, she squeezes her eyes shut and grabs his hand. Nausea slams into her, her body going weightless for a split second before there's hard ground beneath her once again. The air is colder and she opens her eyes to find her and Herobrine in a cave, an active portal before them.

 

“Whenever you're ready,” he says, and she takes a deep breath.

 

“I'm ready.”

 

* * *

 

It sits, curled around it's egg, waiting. And listening.

 

What fools, don't they know it can hear them? Did they really think it'd give up its meat puppet because the incompetent little tool didn't bring it what it wants?

 

It'll admit that the human's failure had enraged it, and it'd had thoughts of ripping the useless man to pieces, but then rationale had kicked in, and it had realized the hidden usefulness it's new toy possesses.

 

Already it has planned countermeasures, and looks forward to seeing their plans come crashing down around them. It doesn't even think Notch's dog will have any clue what he's walking into, and it feels a rush of power knowing that it has the upper hand. Soon the star, and the Overworld, will be within it's grasp.


	5. Nobody Can Save Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Herobrine train in the Nether, Steve gets his memories back, and the dragon's a big meany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't read this over and over, so sorry if there are mistakes lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

She's only been in a Nether portal a few times, and each of those times has felt equally as uncomfortable. The portal's strange purple essence slides over her skin and through her body, making her shudder, and to top it all off the sudden teleportation to a literal hell throws her senses for a loop.

 

She ends up stumbling out of the portal, planting her hands and knees on the rough netherrack as she breaths, the hot air sticky in her throat.

 

She can see Herobrine standing beside her, out of the corner of her eye, and takes one last deep breath before pushing herself to a standing position, glaring weakly at his ability to cope in this hellish wasteland.

 

A quick glance around reveals only more netherrack and lava—no fortress or other building in sight.

 

“Do we have to teleport again?” She asks dreadfully. Herobrine gives her a rare sympathetic smile.

 

“We can if you're feeling up to it, or we can take a minecart.” He points to something behind her, and when she turns she's relieved to see a rail station set up with tracks disappearing into the distance. “I set it up every time Steve dies and builds a new house, always connecting back to my place. You'd think he'd become used to teleporting even if he does lose his memories.” Herobrine shakes his head, shrugging. “Whatever you choose is fine with me.”

 

It takes less than five seconds to think about it. “Let's take the rail.”

 

The station is small, and incredibly simple. One push of a button will activate the powered rail and propel a minecart forward. There's a cobblestone platform and a few fences supporting a cobblestone slab over crop.

 

Herobrine sets two minecarts on the track and they climb in, Alex in the front one, Herobrine behind her. He presses the button then proceeds to recline in his cart as they gain traction along the track, putting his hands behind his head and letting his legs hang out over the side of the cart. Alex remains well within it's borders, finding no desire to stick her extremities into the Nether's unknown. Normally she'd be freaked out enough just being here, considering the giant crying mobs that shoot fireballs at everyone, but she knows that Herobrine will keep them away, at least for now. She still doesn't know why they're here but it can't be good.

 

The ride goes smoothly—for once, geez, about time they catch a break—and dare she say enjoyable too. No ghasts in sight, only docile pigmen and the incredibly bazaar and logic defying landscape of the Nether, something she so rarely gets to take in, especially as safe as she is. If the place hadn't been so damn hot, she might consider coming here more often.

 

After several minutes the minecarts are stopped at another larger station, this one square with multiple branching tracks leading all directions. These must be the tracks to Steve's old houses.

 

She hops out and watches as Herobrine disconnects the carts from the track and hauls them off and to the side. Seeing him so effortlessly and carelessly manhandle such heavy objects serves as another reminder that though he looks like her—human—he's ten times as strong. She somehow always manages to forget that he only looks humans, and that's where they're similarities end.

 

“This way,” Herobrine instructs, bringing her out of her thoughts. She follows him to a solid wall of netherrack that doesn't look any different from the hundred _other_ walls of netherrack, watching as he runs his hand across it, tapping periodically. “It's been so long since I've used this tunnel I've forgotten where it is.”

 

“Doesn't Steve use it? I thought that's what the carts were for?”

 

“Usually Steve already has his memory back when I bring him here. If not, I only do so once he's grown comfortable teleporting so we don't waste time.”

 

Alex is quiet for a few moments, letting Herobrine punch holes in the wall in search of the tunnel.

 

“You really care about him, don't you?”

 

He stops, fists clenched tightly, before all the air seems to leave him as he relaxes, turning to look at her.

 

“Of course I do. He's like a brother to me.” He then punches the wall again, revealing the tunnel. “Ah, here we go.” He pulls away the rest of the wall and gestures for her to follow. “Come on, it's not long.”

 

Alex thinks about Herobrine's answer while she walks, comparing the Herobrine she knows now to the one she'd thought she'd known before this whole disaster. She had thought Herobrine to be indifferent and cold, selfish and uncaring of others, but he's only proven her wrong in all the right ways. He's dedicated, and loyal, and despite living in the Nether and being charged with the mobs of the dark, he just wants the best for the Overworld and those in it.

 

“Was it always like that? You and Steve?”

 

He glances at her briefly over his shoulder. “Kinda. How much do you know about our creation?”

 

Alex bites her lip, feeling a little guilty, even though it's not her fault that she doesn't know much about her—and Herobrine's and Steve's—past.

 

“Not much,” she says lamely.

 

“Steve was made first by Notch, back when there were only animals inhabiting the world. He had just created the world and wanted to start populating it. The animals were a nice touch but they couldn't talk to him, they couldn't tell him what was good and what was bad. So when he made Steve, he made him special, the same specialty he bestowed to you; you both technically live forever. But anyway, Steve was exactly what Notch needed to start refining his world. Steve interacted with the world in just the right way. He mined and crafted and farmed. And when Notch added mobs he fought. Of course, back then things were simpler, but the fact that he—and you to an extent—respawn with intuition when it comes to crafting, despite how Notch sometimes adds or takes away certain items, only proves how special you two are.”

 

Wow. Alex had no idea that Steve was the older one. She'd have bet money that Herobrine existed before Steve did, if only because of his powers. He's so much like an Aether God, but there _is_ that strange similarity he and Steve share in looks.

 

“What about you? You're making it sound like Steve was around for a long time before you came into the picture.”

 

“That's because it's true. Steve is very old, mentally. Older than me by a long shot. The circumstances of my creation are...mysterious.”

 

“Mysterious?”

 

“As in no one knows where I came from.”

 

“Wait, so, what, you just showed up one day?” She finds that hard to believe. Actually she finds a lot about Herobrine hard to believe.

 

Herobrine shrugs. “Pretty much.”

 

“But—okay then why do you look like Steve?”

 

“From what we've gathered I was created by another Aether God while Steve was the only human. His look was the basis for my own, with a few minor differences of course.”

 

“But why?”

 

He shrugs again. “I wish I knew. One day I was awake and alone in the world, and it was Notch who discovered me. He said that he'd felt a strange presence in his world and went to investigate, and was surprised to see me considering he knows where Steve is at all times and Steve definitely wasn't standing right before him, despite what my appearance said. Whoever had created me, and for whatever purpose, had left me to fend for myself for reasons unknown to us, but I've never let it bother me. I don't have many memories of that time.”

 

“It doesn't bother you?” She says, and then quietly to herself, “I think it'd bother me.”

 

“It...sometimes,” he admits, turning his head to smile at her briefly. “Sometimes I find myself wondering why, you know? But then Steve calls for help because he got stuck in a spider's web or Notch asks me to do something for him, and I forget all that. What matters now is that I have my purpose in life.”

 

“Huh.” It's interesting hearing about Steve and Herobrine's past. She hadn't a majority of what he'd told her, and what she did already know he'd expanded a bit upon. She still feels bad about not having known most of this information already, if not for Herobrine's sake then for Steve's, and she wishes that Steve was here as well.

 

After a few more minutes of silently walking the long pathway, Alex starts feeling a little squished, considering the path is just big enough to fit her and Herobrine's height while her arms periodically scrape against the netherrack.

 

“Are we almost there?”

 

“Close. Just another minute or two.”

 

She tries not to count down as they apparently approach Heorbrine's house. She's excited to see what it looks like, considering who Herobrine is. Aside from the fact that Herobrine's good at fighting, she doesn't really know if he's good at anything else(other than being a prick at times). Can he build? Is he good at enchanting or fishing or brewing? Based on who he is she'd guess that he's probably good at all those things, but he could surprise her. He certainly has before.

 

“Alright, here we are.”

 

Herobrine steps to the side, the tunnel suddenly opening up into a large cavern. A large and imposing fortress occupies most of the space, but it doesn't look traditional. There aren't walkways ending with a few scattered blocks, instead it looks more like a castle made from netherbrick. Whatever it's technically supposed to be, Alex thinks it looks amazing.

 

“Wow, this is your house?” Alex asks in awe, hardly able to comprehend just how big it is. “I've never seen such a large build before!”

 

“Yes, I'm fairly proud of it. I came up with the idea and had Steve help me. That's why the Nether has never truly felt like any kind of hell to me; I've got good memories here.”

 

Alex's smile fades a bit, as a deep-routed pang of sadness hits her heart. Why had she ever ignored these two? Why had she pushed them away and striven for a life of solitude? The idea seems dumb now.

 

“Come on, I'll show you around a bit before we begin your training.” Herobrine leads her to a large bridge suspended over a lava river. She peers over the edge, awestruck by so much lava. She'd known that lava is like water in the nether, but it never stuck her just _how much_ lava the Nether contains. It flows from the ceiling, from floating islands and large outcroppings, spilling into the seemingly endless lava oceans below. Even if the place is way too hot and scares the ever living out of her, she must admit that it has a certain charm about it.

 

As they approach the double door entrance, Alex starts to notice something off. Not in a bad way, but in a confusing one. If the Nether is always so hot, then why is she feeling a cold wind?

 

The source becomes apparent once they cross the threshold. Blessed cold wraps around her, a chill she'd never thought she'd miss creeping up her spine and spreading through her limbs.

 

“How is this possible?” Alex breathes, holding her hand up. She can clearly feel a comfortable atmosphere despite being in the heart of the Nether, but there's no enchantment on her skin and she's no idea how else it could be happening. She closes her eyes and breathes the wet air, and it's like a balm to her dry throat.

 

“Humans are...not weak, but simply cannot handle strong temperatures. Considering the hottest the Overworld gets is a desert, your bodies do not have to work to remain in a comfortable balance. If you spend too long in the Nether without fire resistance potions, and without proper equipment, you will die, either of exhaustion or dehydration. It became apparent very quickly to Steve and I that he wouldn't be able to spend extended periods of time in the Nether, which didn't work for our plans. So, once we finished working on this castle, we asked Notch to enchant the entire build with fire resistance, which keeps the heat out.”

 

“I didn't know he could do that,” she says, leaning a little closer to the wall to look for that tell-tale purple shimmering.

 

“He can do whatever he wants, he made everything. But anyway, yeah, the castle should offer you respite from the intense heat, because that's where you'll be fighting.”

 

Herobrine starts walking a different direction, turning down a long hallway until the two of them reach a courtyard. Zombie pigmen wander aimlessly about the yard.

 

“Wait, fighting? Fighting what?” She asks, silently bemoaning the return of the heat. It's like the very air is trying to burn her, despite the coolness of the hall. The courtyard is in the open, apparently just as hot as the rest of the Nether.

 

Herobrine sweeps his arm out, gesturing to the pigmen. He grins.

 

“Zombie pigmen.”

 

“...You're kidding.”

 

“I'm as serious as a heart attack.”

 

“Oh ha ha,” Alex jeers, crossing her arms. “Let me reiterate: you're _crazy_ if you think I'm fighting zombie pigmen.”

 

“What, scared?” Herobrine grins, walking forward to throw his arms around two of the pigmen's shoulders and pulling them close. They don't acknowledge him at all. “They're harmless.”

 

“Yeah, except for the fact that one swing from their sword equals death for me if I get hit,” Alex states exasperatedly, because they both know full well the strength of the pigmen, and at this point he's just messing with her.

 

“Then don't get hit, duh. Look, fighting a horde of zombie pigmen is the closest you can come to fighting a haunting of endermen. Both are strong, both will try to surround you and outnumber you, and both are single-minded. There are a few exceptions to those rules of course, but for the most part they're the same.”

 

“Yeah, except an enderman won't kill me in one hit. And of course you'd say this is easy, what could a normal mob do to you?”

 

“Hey, I've been killed by normal mobs plenty of times before,” he says, almost looking offended. Maybe he's offended on their behalf, considering his role in watching over them. “Besides, you won't die in one hit, stop being so dramatic.”

 

“I don't buy it.” She tries not to laugh as she imagines Herobrine slain by a zombie. It's too surreal to even begin to fathom.

 

“I may have incredible abilities, but my body is human. A skeleton's arrow is hard to bounce back from when it lands in your heart, wouldn't you agree?”

 

Alex stares at him for a few moments in quiet scrutiny, because he's right. The idea still seems impossible, but if he's really as human as he says, then maybe it is easy for him to get injured from small incidents. Still, for some reason she can only imagine him falling when facing the dragon, or a Wither. Those mobs are on a different level, and are worthy opponents. Now she sees why he wants to fight using the star.

 

“Anyway, this isn't about me. It's about _you._ I already know how to fight pigmen, and now it's your turn.”

 

“Just like that?” Alex says incredulously, and scowls at Herobrine's satisfied grin. “And stop that. You're taking way too much enjoyment from my suffering.”

 

“Sorry, really I am, but you remind me of Steve. You two are so similar, he also didn't like the idea of fighting pigmen. But he did it.”

 

Alex grinds her teeth together in agitation before throwing her hands up in defeat. “Alright _fine,_ ” she bites out. “Comparing me to Steve—hardly fair. I'll show you,” she mutters under her breath, forgetting that Herobrine can hear her perfectly well. Louder, she says, “If I die I'm going to smack you when I see you again.”

 

Herobrine gives her another cheeky grin before stepping back and out of the way, and Alex frowns as she walks up to the few pigmen lingering around them. They don't do much; some look at their swords, some look at her, some wander aimlessly, and some are huddled in small groups.

 

She takes a brief moment to observe the normally peaceful mob. The last time she'd been here, she'd been in too much of a hurry to give more than a glance to the many pigmen. But now, as she stands directly in front of them, she can see them clearly.

 

They're as tall as her and Herobrine, with mostly pink bodies. Or, it used to be all pink, if the 'man' part is to be believed. The zombie part of them is green and sickly, with bits of flesh torn off or hanging in an unsightly manner. She grimaces as a smell that could only be described as 'death' hits her nose, and raises her sword, eager to be done with this.

 

As she's bringing it down, half thinking she's definitely going to die today, Herobrine's call of “Wait!” makes her falter.

 

She swings around to face him. “What!? What now?”

 

“I didn't think you'd just jump right in like that, geez. Do you want to die?”

 

“No! No I don't! And how else should I attack, hm? Please impart your infinite wisdom upon me.” She scowls, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

 

“Okay, you're starting to get a little too sassy.”

 

She scoffs. “You think?”

 

He narrows his eyes. “Don't make me teleport you back to the portal, 'cause I will.”

 

Alex bites her tongue and seethes quietly to herself. The thought of teleporting at this precise moment is supremely unpleasant, what with the heated air burning her throat and the threat of dying by pigmen making her stomach churn. Damn this man! Damn him to the _Void_ , since apparently the Nether is too tame for him.

 

“Fine. I'm calm,” she grinds out, and Herobrine raises a brow.

 

“Yeah it really sounds like it. Maybe all the heat is getting to you faster than I thought.”

 

All of the sudden Alex feels the irritation and anger roll off her, leaving behind a bone-aching exhaustion. She slumps and drops her sword, realizing her hands are shaking again. “Maybe.”

 

Herobrine teleports her sword into his hand and gestures to the hall. One step onto the sleek nether brick path and that divine chill wraps its arms around her. She'd really like to lay down and sleep right about now. She wonders what time it is.

 

“What time is it?” She asks, not expecting Herobrine to answer so suddenly.

 

“The sun will set in about two hours,” he says factually, turning her sword over in his hands. He's still standing right outside the nether and stone brick hall, looking quite comfortable in the intense heat.

 

“Doesn't the heat bother you?” She asks, sitting down to let her legs rest. She feels like she's been walking for years, that trip from the rail station must have taken more out of her than she'd realized.

 

He shrugs, leaning her sword on a nether brick fence post before crossing his arms. “Nope, the Nether is actually the place I feel most comfortable, temperature wise.”

 

She shakes her head, smiling faintly. “I knew there was a reason I didn't like you. Anyone at home in a place like this is crazy.”

 

He laughs. “Maybe.”

 

][][][

 

He knows that only a few days have passed, but it feels as if it's been an eternity since he's seen the beautiful blue sky of the Overworld. Notch rubs a hand down his face and stares forlornly at the unresponsive body in front of him. He wishes he could undue whatever curse the dragon's trapped poor Steve in, but nothing he tries seems to work. Is the dragon truly this powerful, to be able to do something even he can't reverse?

 

Well, he probably _could_ reverse the spell, if he kills Steve right now and resets his body, but the idea leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Besides, when Herobrine arrives with the other two Nether star fragments, Notch is sure he'll be able to heal Steve and return him to normal. Then they can all help Herobrine destroy the dragon and its egg once and for all.

 

But right now, he has to watch one of his most important people suffer. He'd feel better if Steve would only move, but the miner is as still as stone, and that's what unsettles him. It's unnatural for Steve to be this still.

 

Sighing, he leans back against the iron bars and stares up at the bouncing nether crystal. The ruins are an indistinguishable language, yet somehow still familiar. He wonders, not for the first time, where it came from. Did the End form naturally after he made the Overworld, or did someone create it? And if so, then who, how, and why? Ugh, so many questions and no one to go to for answers.

 

He looks up, feeling eyes on him, and notices the dragon looking this way. He stares at it, waiting for something to happen, when it lowers its head again. Confused greatly, Notch looks down in time to see Steve squinting blearily up at the top of the iron cage.

 

It almost doesn't register, but he scrambles to his knees to kneel next to the miner.

 

“Steve! Are you alright?”

 

His outburst draws the attention of Jeb and DB, who sit up as well and look their way.

 

“My head...hurts,” Steve says, his voice scratchy. He struggles to sit up, arms shaking, and Notch wants to help him but he's also cautious of touching him. He's waiting for the dragon to laugh at them, to take control of Steve again and proclaim them gullible fools, but Steve sits up fully and glances around, and the dragon remains where it is.

 

They stare at each other, Notch trying to keep his expression neutral as Steve's eyes widen in recognition. “You're Notch right? From my dream...”

 

“I am,” he finally says, smiling. “It's nice to meet you in person.”

 

Steve casts a nervous gaze around again, his arms shaking slightly from where they support his weight. Then, he looks towards the dragon, and shudders. His expression is haunted when he turns back. “Are we in the End?” He asks.

 

Notch sighs. “I'm afraid so.”

 

“How did I get here?” Steve brings a hand to his head, and Notch wishes they were meeting under different circumstances, mostly because he's still not sure what the dragon's playing at by releasing Steve from its control.

 

“The dragon brought you here,” he replies, ever patient. He finds he has infinite patience when it comes to Steve, and by extension Alex. Herobrine is a little different, as is their relationship, compared to what he shares with Steve and Alex. Still, as long as they rely on him, he will not let them down. “It poisoned you with enderman's blood and tried to force you to bring it your star piece. Fortunately, Herobrine apparently had it in his possession.” That's still something that strikes him as odd. Herobrine knows how dangerous the star is to him, how easily it can consume his thoughts with promises of power. The fact that Herobrine had it bothers Notch a little, but as long as it's safe he can't complain.

 

Steve stares down at his hands. “I kinda remember that...I think. It's all a little blurry, but there was that enderman, who attacked me in my house. Herobrine was there...I don't remember much else after that.”

 

Glancing over at the dragon, Notch shakes his head. How disgusting a creature, treating its creations like toys, easily disposable and unimportant. It's no wonder enderman follow Herobrine's commands more often than they do the dragon's. This time round, however, it seems to have cowed them.

 

And speaking of Herobrine... “Herobrine will be here soon to fight the dragon, and I feel as if you'll want your memories back before that happens. Am I right to presume such a thing?” Steve rarely declines the offer to restore his memories, and Notch is hoping today isn't another of those times.

 

“I...yeah, I think I would like that.”

 

Another inward sigh of relief. Today's going well so far. Here's hoping it only gets better, ultimately with the dragon and its egg's destruction.

 

“The process won't take long, but I suggest laying down for it,” Notch advises, and as Steve complies Notch moves to kneel next to him.

 

“This won't hurt,” Notch assures, as he rests a hand on the center of Steve's chest. “But it won't feel pleasant.”

 

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out quickly. “Noted. Go for it, I'm ready.”

 

He's not.

 

The rush that follows is unlike anything he's ever felt before. Like a movie, a hundred lifetimes long, flying past his eyes and dumping all its information as it passes. Walking around without a purpose, taming a wolf for the first time, meeting and befriending Herobrine, and later Alex, finding out about the dragon and fighting alongside Herobrine, who is more like his brother every passing day. Dying, over and over, only to recover his lost memories, a blessing in disguise as he lives a few normal lives, dying only in the throngs of adventure on his terms. Emotions built up over lifespans, hatred, fear, love, excitement, it all crashes into him at once and he gasps, the intensity of it all threatening to overwhelm him. But then it slows, it fades until he can breathe, and he opens his eyes, not realizing he's closed them, and stares up into his God's face.

 

He lets out a breath. “What a rush,” he says, laughing breathlessly as he sits up. His face holds a new wisdom to it, and his eyes gaze the dark biome with familiarity.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Steve looks at Notch, then past him at Jeb and behind him at Dinnerbone. “I'm fine now, I think. What about you guys? Have you been here the whole time?”

 

“Sadly, yes, and it's _so_ _boring,_ ” DB laments, and for once Jeb agrees with him.

 

“We can't leave without Herobrine.”

 

“Ah—Is he okay? Do you know where he is?” Steve asks.

 

“As far as I know, he's with Alex.”

 

“Oh no, they're trying to work together without me?” Steve smiles a little at the thought of Herobrine and Alex willingly working together. Perhaps the fact that the four of them are trapped here has forced Herobrine's hand. No way in hell he'd go to Alex for help without Steve there as a buffer. “I wonder how that's going.”

 

“I haven’t felt one of them die yet, so about as well as can be expected, I suppose. Beyond that I haven't the faintest idea as to their plans.”

 

“Hm,” Steve hums, sitting across from Notch. “You mentioned enderman blood earlier...did you try to remove it?”

 

“Of course, but nothing I tried worked. I'm certain that resetting you would be the cure, but that would invariably cause more harm than good.”

 

“Yeah I see you're point.” Steve sighs and totally _doesn't_ pout. "This sucks.”

 

“Welcome to the club man,” DB comments.

 

“Isn't there anything we can do?” Steve asks, and Notch shakes his head.

 

“Other than wait for Herobrine? No.”

 

Steve falls onto his back and stares into the void. “Great.”

 

“Have faith. He knows what he's doing.”

 

][][][

 

“I thought you said you had this under control!” Alex yells, running desperately from a group of pigmen chasing after her. Their raised gold swords barely miss her as she sprints away from them.

 

Herobrine holds his stomach, a residual grin on his face as his laughter fades. He takes a deep breath and stands up from the steps leading down into the courtyard. “I'm pretty sure I never said that.”

 

“Fix this anyway!” Alex demands, skidding to a stop before him. She grips his shoulders and swings them around, switching their positions. She hides behind him as the pigmen continue to rush forward.

 

When it appears as though they won't stop their advance she wants to look away, afraid Herobrine will let them skewer him, but as their swords inch closer they suddenly stop. Alex feels like she might have a heart attack as they lower their swords and turn away, losing interest.

 

Herobrine turns his head to smirk at her. “Relax, don't be such a baby.”

 

She takes a step back and puts her hands on her hips. “I am _not_ a _baby,_ ” she growls.

 

“Like I'd let them hurt you, although if you really wanted to learn to fight them you wouldn't run. Steve certainly took a few hits before he finally got the hang of it.”

 

“Well good for him, but I'm not Steve, in case you'd forgotten. I don't go on these crazy adventures to get my rocks off, fighting pigmen and endermen and dragons. Plus, you know my skill lies in the bow.”

 

He snorts, folding his arms. “You definitely don't need to remind me that you're not Steve, we wouldn't be here if you were. And while a bow is effective against the dragon, it's virtually useless against endermen. Now—” He grabs her arms and switches their positions again, pushing her out into the courtyard, back towards the pigmen. “Go on, and this time don't chicken out.”

 

She fumes quietly and glares back at him, but goes to where her sword is laying on the netherrack. She'd hit a pigmen and it'd smacked her sword right out of her hand, which is what prompted her to run. She thinks Herobrine must be insane to expect her to learn to fight with a sword so quickly and with the situation so dire(yeah, no pressure or anything), but she also understands that both Steve and Notch are fairly important him. So she'll try.

 

Plus, she's had years to master a sword but never bothered, so this must be punishment.

 

That, and Herobrine's a sadist.

 

][][][

 

It trembles, not in fear but in anticipation.

 

What fools, to not realize the scope of its power. Every word, fed to it through its puppet, their connection unbroken despite the relinquished control. Their hubris will be their downfall, and the human will finally serve a purpose, a chance for redemption.

 

A test, perhaps? To determine just how this human effects them so. Yes, that shall do, and then when the time comes, the human will do its bidding, like its endermen.

 

Inwardly it smiles as screams of pain pierce the silence.

 

][][][

 

Managing to deflect one of the pigman's blows, Alex slides her diamond sword across the gold blade of her foe and twists, yanking the weapon clear of the mob's grasp. Confused, the pigman attempts to charge her, and it's an easy kill when she jabs at the mob's chest.

 

Winded, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, her hands aching from clutching the sword so tightly.

 

“I can't say I'm not impressed,” Herobrine says, coming to stand beside her. The discarded swords of a few pigmen rest on the netherrack floor, their owners long since reduced to dust. Alex hands Herobrine her sword and flexes her hands, trying to make the pain fade. She hadn't realized how hard she'd been holding it.

 

“I'm just glad I'm alive,” she breathes, walking to the netherbrick stairs and sitting heavily down onto them. It's not the most comfortable spot, especially since her last fire resistance potion wore off several minutes ago and every breath feels as though it's trying to choke her on its way in, but nevertheless she slouches on the steps enough to be practically laying on them. Honestly, she just wants to lie down and sleep for a year.

 

“I'm glad you're alive as well, I'd hate to have to go out searching for you again. Though, without Notch here you'd be useless to me, so good job on not dying.”

 

Alex groans and shuts her eyes. “Just like you to throw me a backhanded compliment, jerk. We'll see if I ever help you again.”

 

Herobrine laughs. “Alright, alright, I'm sorry, you did good.”

 

They lapse into a silence that Alex welcomes, considering her exhausting workout, but she forces herself to sit up and sighs. A sudden discomfort hits her in the chest, making her wince. “What now? More pigmen or do we switch to endermen?” Absentmindedly she rubs her chest.

 

She looks at all the swords, actually pretty proud of herself for being able to defeat one of the stronger mobs. “Herobrine?”

 

She turns to look at him, furrowing her brow. “Hello? Anyone there?”

 

He's staring down, she thinks—it's hard to tell with his eyes—unblinking and completely still. She waves a hand in front of his face but he doesn't react, and that's when she notices he's shaking slightly.

 

“What the hell?” She whispers to herself. Hesitantly, she puts her hand on his shoulder.

 

She gasps when he reacts, pulling away quickly from her touch and snapping his head up to stare at her. His expression is pained and haunted.

 

“We need to go,” he says finally, standing up abruptly and handing her sword over. He hurries into his home and she scrambles to follow, her muscles burning and screaming for her to stop but she pushes onwards, nervous about his sudden change in demeanor.

 

“Why? What's happening?” She asks, panicked as she follows him into a large room filled entirely with chests. She watches him dig around randomly before he walks over to her, lapis in hand.

 

“Sorry,” he at least says, as he teleports them into a new room. Oddly, she doesn't feel as bad as before, maybe from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. It gives her the chance to take in the room they'd appeared in. It's grand, for sure, with diamond blocks in the floor and walls, purely for decoration. The center piece is an enchanting table, with several already enchanted suits of diamond and iron armor mounted along the walls on stands. Her eyes are wide and her mouth hangs open in awe at the size of the room, not to mention all the valuable blocks used solely for _decoration_. She walks slowly to where Herobrine's already trying to enchant a diamond sword and bow.

 

She stops a few blocks behind him, fascinated by how quickly he flips through the enchanting book. It takes her ages to read just one page translating for the enchantment she wants, and that doesn't include actually applying the enchantment. Though, it makes sense that he'd be fluent in whatever language it's written in.

 

“It seems the dragon is fed up with waiting,” he says, and Alex raises her brows in surprise. His tone is hostile, words clipped and angry. “And it's letting me know in the worst way possible.”

 

He stops on a page in the book and lays the sword on top of it. Then, he drops the lapis onto it. A bright flash, and then he picks up the sword and hands it to her. “Here, your very own sharpness IV sword. You're welcome. And while I enchant you a new bow, go put on a suit of diamond armor. All the suits on the bottom have the highest protection and unbreaking possible.”

 

“What about fighting endermen?”

 

“We don't have time anymore.”

 

Although she knows he's not mad at her, his angry words encourage her to keep her mouth shut and just obey, so she walks over to the nearest suit of diamond armor and dons it. She's worn diamond armor before, but not a set with high protection and unbreaking, and not for very long. Mostly because armor gets in the way a lot more than it helps, but for this situation there's a high chance of death, especially without armor. So despite her displeasure about having to wear armor, she does so anyway.

 

As she returns to the enchanting table, she takes a deep breath. Now that she thinks about it, that ache in her chest, that started just as Herobrine's strange behavior started, is probably caused by the same source. Something must be happening to Steve, then, right? She hasn't the faintest idea what could be happening in the End to the miner, but it can't be good.

 

“Here.” She blinks, looking up at Herobrine and the bow he's holding out to her. She takes it, marveling at the purple shine of enchantment, and takes the single arrow Herobrine hands her. “It has infinity, so don't lose this,” he says seriously, and then adds, “You've used an infinity bow before?”

 

“A couple times, yeah,” she answers, leaving out that it's been quite awhile since she's tried one out but, honestly how hard can it be to relearn? She's a bow expert after all.

 

“I'm sorry but we have to teleport again, first to the portal and then once in the Overworld, to the stronghold. I have eyes of ender and potions...” He winces, holding his hand out. “Ready? We must hurry.”

 

“Not...really...” She says, but grabs Herobrine's hand. “Let's go.”

 

He nods and they teleport. Either she's too high strung about their mission or she's getting used to it, but she feels fine at the portal. Traveling through it is a different story, but once the dizziness clears Herobrine teleports them to the stronghold.

 

They appear in the portal room, its current state inactive with not an eye in sight. Herobrine silently drops one eye into each of the slots. The portal activates in a spark of end particles and void space.

 

She stares into the Void nervously.

 

“We'll do fine,” Herobrine tries to assure her, patting her arm. “Just focus on helping Steve and Notch.”

 

“Right.” She nods, swallowing.

 

“Good luck,” he says, and jumps in.

 

She takes a deep breath, forces down the urge to vomit, and follows after him.


End file.
